The Heroes of Albion
by shotgunserenade
Summary: Albion is in great peril, but Heroes are not always found at home...Following the action of Fable 3
1. Chapter 1

"You came, I honestly thought no one would."

"It took a lot of thinking about to be honest, but we can't have a revolution without revolutionaries can we?" As I re adjust to the light I see a small but awkward lop sided smile. "Plus, The Princess would have had my head if I hadn't come for you."

I was suddenly acutely aware of how exposed I am, the first time in about 36 hours I've brought myself to care for my vulnerability. This poor excuse of my outfit exposed every curve, lump and bump. My breasts lay naked, the material that once covered them now almost ripped to shreds. A soft cluck came from between my legs where a chicken had nested itself next to my knee. My arms ached with an ever present throb from the restraints on my wrists. I hung my head as his eyes scanned me in pity. That man had broken every part of me, I was bruised from head to toe and covered in bodily fluids, blood and sweat.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, you suited my old uniform better." He offered his sympathy in a witty line.

"Shut up, Ben." I managed, shaking my head slightly the rattling of the shackles that bound me restraining any further movement. "The key, should be by your feet. He left it there, in my view but something about these shackles, stop me...please. Just get me out of here" My head was battered and my vision faded.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

"QUICK STEP LADIES, THOSE CAGEY BASTARDS HAVE JUST LAUNCHED A PROJECTILE" Hollered one of the Privates somehow managing to be louder than the battle around him. His comrades halted their defences momentarily to see a burning mass headed in towards Mourningwood Fort. One man by the name of Ben Finn noted that the "projectile" was at too great a height and steep an angle to be launched from the Graveyard to the back of the Fort. He also the noticed the almost bewildered stares, if that were even possible, of the Hollow Men as he aimed Flintlock Steel Rifle at before blowing their rattled bones to smithereens.

The heat emanating from the mass was enough for every man in the Fort to break out into a greater sweat, it also seemed to spook the Hollow Men. So much so they retreated back like they knew something the Soldiers didn't. Major Swift ordered everyone to the walls as the burning ball hurtled into the centre of the Fort, the shock wave rattling the stone walls. A cloud of steam filled the yard, and when it eventually raised into the atmosphere every man in the guard had some sort of weapon aimed at the landing point. They muttered amongst themselves quietly.

Swift parted his men and cleared his throat, they all stood to attention. "Private Jammy, if you would?" He asked, but Jammy knew it wasn't a gesture it was an order.

He quaked, "Why me sir?" His voice breaking in fear.

"Because you're a Jammy Git! And there is no way your dying tonight, mate." Jammy looked towards the voice, seeing his friend, Ben with a roguish smirk directed at him. "Ain't that right Swifty?"

"Shut up, Ben." Major Swift sighed at his Captain . "Now then, Private." The commanding officer urged in an almost delicate voice that the man wouldn't dare to disobey.

Private Jammy summoned all of his courage and took out his pistol, which wouldn't have done him much good, his shot was fluky at best. As he edged closer the more he felt the need to move away. The crash site couldn't be more than 10ft away but it seemed like an eternity to him. Hollow men he could deal with, he knew how to kill, in a manner of speaking. But something about the unknown frightened him.

"Hurry up you daft sod! We don't have all night, those bag of bones have retreated for now but when the realise nothing has happened they'll come back in force. Plus, me gruel's gettin' colder." Snapped one of his fellow Brigade members in agitation. Jammy turned his head back at his comrade with an apologetic look, but the man look just as jittery as he did.

Biting the metaphorical bullet Jammy briskly stepped into the steam, his gun rattled in his shaking hands. After peering for a long moment he called out.

"Oh my Avo."

"What is it, Jammy?" Various men called out, each one of them cocking back the hammer on their weapons.

When he didn't answer Major Swift asked impatiently. "Well boy, what's there?"

Jammy turned to the Commanding Officer and looked with a puzzled stare. "It's a girl, Sir."

Ben and Swift exchanged glances, a girl?

After embers fizzled out and the steam had entirely died away the first and second in command stepped up. Swift had ordered everyone bar four men to watch his back just in case Jammy had gone a bit do lally. But by jingo, he was right. A girl had fallen from the sky He's seen some strange things by the hand of magic; such as battling the un dead, not zombies mind you, for the past couple of months but this just took the gauntlet.

"What do you think Captain ?" Swift asked for Ben's opinion in the hope to break the awkward silence.

"I think she's my type, Sir." He offered, but never looking the Major's way, he was too captivated.

The girl that lay curled up in front of them was fast asleep, like hurtling through air on fire had not stirred her slumber even a little. She was as naked as the day she was born, Swift had noted ashes on her body, possibly the remnants of clothing? She had a short boyish hairstyle and and a chunky figure, something uncommon in Albion. Especially of recent. Pale, freckled skin, a small pursed mouth, button like nose and traces of acne like she wasn't long a woman.

"No Ben, I mean I think she is a Will User you idiot."

"Oh, I suppose that's good then?"

" More than that she doesn't have gauntlets, like mercenary scum we've had to deal with. She could be a hero."

It was the last word that caught the Captain 's attention, hero. Ben Finn before his military career was something of an Adventurer determined to explore the world and follow the footsteps of the Hero's of old. Especially the previous Queen. Whom apparently specialised a little more in Will than Skill, or Strength. Something he'd read up on vivaciously during his time at Brightwall.

"Well that's all very well and good Swifty, but she's not going to be very menacing without any clothing, I think to be honest if we showed up at the castle with her our Dear King would full out laugh." He frowned bitterly, recently they had become uncaring for their ruler, for obvious reasoning

Ignoring Ben's quip the Major kept his serious tone. "I'm leaving her under your care, find her some clothes, keep her safe until we can do anything about her. "He then brought his voice to little more than a whisper" I've heard word from the Castle that Walter has disappeared into the night. I suppose we shall be expecting to hear from him soon. Don't let her get the better of you, and for Avo's sake Ben, keep your lewd thoughts to yourself."

"I'm shocked you suggested such a thing Swifty." He gave a cheeky wink to his superior who sighed and with a bit of a struggle brought himself to his feet.

"Alright someone bring me a blanket!" Shouted out Ben to no one in particular. It was Jammy who came to his call with the rough military issue blanket. Ben put it over the girl and attempted to lift her, bloody hell she was heavy. As he eventually got to his feet with the help of Jammy he noticed something strange in the impact zone.

"Here, Jammy, you see that?"

"Aye."

"Pick it up for me will you."

The soldier looked wary. But did as his Commanding officer asked. Private Jammy reached into the crater, retracting his fingers when he touched the object the Captain had seen. He removed one of his many bandages that covered his body and wrapped it around his fingers. Quickly he grabbed for it again, but now it was entirely cool. Which perplexed Jammy entirely. He took it over to Ben Swift and handed it to him who had now placed the girl in a impromptu tent.

"What is it?" He queired, seeing the spark in the man's face.

"Something bloody impossible, Jammy. Something impossible." He said pawing at the circular tablet.


	2. Chapter 2

I've always been one for lucid dreaming, hearing people talk when I knew I was awake, dreams feeling so realistic that I've confused them for reality one more than one occasion. But never anything like this. I look around and _see_ a small khaki green tent. I _smell _gunpowder, decay, ash and a range of overpowering smells I can't place. I _feel_ a nippy breeze, a think, itchy sheep's wool blanket coiled around my body. Rubbing my tired eye's I groan, I can't just have a normal dream about handsome men, or flying, could I?

Suddenly a head peered into the tent. My eyes meet theirs and instantly I look away, but they seem undeterred.

"So your finally awake. It's about bloody time." I looked back at him recognising that voice, and that face. Strong features with a cocky smile, piercing blue eyes and a crop of bright blond hair. But I can't think where from. Wait. Awake? A dream within a dream maybe? I feel something hit my face. "Here, put these on, can't have you distracting my men any more than you have done and when your ready, we can have a little chat."

The man leaves the tent and my gaze averts down to a dirty yellow shirt and breeches. Frowning, I suddenly realise I'm butt naked, which explained the slightly uncomfortable breeze. Man, this was a weird dream. I pulled the clothes on and strangely, for the most part they fit apart from the restrictions around my chest and the extra crotch space in the breeches. I gave my arms and legs a bit of a shake to wake them up and made my way out of the canvas tent.

Taking in my surroundings I see a battered fort, it was crumbling. Not one place was intact and as if to explain it's state it was occupied with soldiers left, right and centre. There was statue in the centre of it that I seemed to recognise, but couldn't quite place. Shrugging it off as a sub conscious attempt to confuse me I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"A beauty, ain't she? Welcome to Mourningwood Fort, Miss?" I turned around to see that Soldier that had thrown clothes at me. He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else I could see, but somehow seemed to carry it off better.

For a moment I didn't say anything. "Louise." It wasn't my first name, I had no idea why I'd didn't give my first name, It just kind of came out.

"Ah she speaks, If I must say you don't look like a Louise. Name's Ben Finn, you may call me Captain ."Then the hand he had on my shoulder moved and extended into a handshake. I took it it precariously, shaking it as hard as I could. "Now, if you would step into my office." He suggested to two crates, and I frowned at the poor joke but doing as I was asked.

Once he had seated himself and shooed away inquisitive eyes I felt his full attention on me.

"So what brings you here to our wonderful neck of the woods?" He began to interrogate me instantly, but phrasing it lightly.

But the thing was... I didn't know how to answer him. One minute I was falling asleep in my bed and the next thing I knew I "woke" up in a back of beyond army fort.

"The tourism." I stated, he wasn't the only one to be witty.

The Captain allowed himself a chuckle before his eyebrows knotted together and he was looking at me with an all together different face.

I sighed, and ran my fingers into my hair. "I honestly don't know. I fell asleep in one place, and woke up here. The worst thing, I haven't even been drinking."I tried to keep my funny face on, I really didn't want to get on the wrong side of anyone, I've heard you sub conscious can turn a dream into a night mare at the drop of a hat. Not to mention they were a fort full of men trained in killing and I was one girl with a temper.

"You fell in from the sky in a burning inferno, how can you not know that?" Straight to the point. I widened my eyes at the prospect, from the sky? Was he sick? Insane? I was on fire! Falling! With no broken bones, no obvious signs of burns what kinda bull shit dream was this? I was definitely consulting my dream book for spontaneous combustion, it had to have some underlying meaning.

I laughed at the poor man, forgetting that I was meant to be playing it down. " Fell from the sky? Do I look like a fool to you? How can I be certain you didn't kidnap me. I mean, in these situations don't you all crave a certain something? Out in the wilderness for months on end with nothing other than your sweaty friend for company of all sorts." Very pig headed, I know. But falling from the sky that just has to be an impossibility.

"Don't believe me?"

"Not even a little."

He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to my feet, if this was person I'd known I would have seriously flogged them for such a spontaneous action. The Captain pulled me to the centre of the yard my bare feet slapping against the cold flagstones. We arrived to crater, it was about 10 ft in diameter and possibly 3ft deep. The stone surrounding it had been metamorphosed and had melted. Obviously what had landed here was travelling at some speed and was definitely hot, possibly a meteorite? A projectile from their enemy, who ever that happened to be. But it couldn't be me. A person doesn't set on fire and fly through the night sky. I wasn't a human torch. Although, this was a weird dream, but I let Ben Finn humour me.

"Here!" He gestured with his free hand. "This where you landed. Here, touch. It's still warm." The Captain let me go, determined to prove his point. I knelt down and touched in the centre of the crater, retracting my fingers quickly, it was chuffing hot.

As I stood up I turned to him. "Hilarious joke, fantastic. Well played."

"Still?" He looked exasperated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then reached in his pockets. Ben Finn pulled out a large circular disc the size of his hand. It was blue and gold and looked ever so familiar. "We also found this underneath you. It's something called a guild seal. Here, take a look."

I took it in my fingers, and examined it closely. The gold patten was embossed and I traced the edges. It was the most peculiar thing I've ever seen. But I couldn't recognise where I'd seen it before it was on the tip of my tongue, the forefront of my mind. Something about this was leading me to believe this wasn't a dream any more... less and less dream like. I handed it back.

_Hero..._

I looked around, snapped my head back and forth. It was like a whisper, a shout, it was in my ear, my head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Right Captain. I believe I feel from the sky. What now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I suppose we should just keep you under surveillance. Jammy, escort her back to the tent."

_Hero..._

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, becoming impatient. This static buzzing in my ear driving me insane. I dawdled forward and pushed past him, making my way back towards the tent. Maybe if I fell asleep then I'd wake back up in my own bed..


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day I had her sat back by the tent with Jammy for company while I reported to Swifty what little I'd gotten from her. He was sat in the one room we had in the Fort putting feather to parchment in order to send a report to the castle, not that it made any difference. Yet, every week he would send a bird with the parchment attached with the false hope of more troops.

"It was so strange." I began to rant " It was a guild seal. I remember seeing an illustration of it at Brightwall. She reacted a little oddly when she saw it but I don't think she's your Hero, Swifty. I don't even think she's from Albion." I was so wired, I don't even know why. We had strange occurrences on a daily basis. I mean I should be more surprised if the food tasted good, or the Hollow men suddenly decided they wanted to retire and that a crappy place like this isn't worth dominating. "And how can you be so sure she's a Will User, I mean she doesn't even know where she is. A bit crazy if you ask me. Not to mention I still don't think that she believes about how she got here."

I saw he is eyes raise up to meet me and something in my throat lurched. I hated his disappointed look. It made me feel like a naughty school child. Not that I ever went to school.

"No one asked you Ben. If it's as you say she's a bit out of her way then she's bound to be scared and disorientated. Just keep watching, boy." I frowned, he was really out of it recently, not his usual boisterous and eccentric self. Not saying any thing else to Old Swifty I about turned and left the room, the sun was starting to set. That was not good.

As I drew closer I called over to Jammy. "Oi, Jammy, back to the Mortar, the sun will be going down soon."

She looked up at me as Jammy grumbled and got to his feet. "What happens after the sun goes down?" She asked seeming genuinely perplexed.

I wasn't going to sugar coat it. "After the sun goes down the Hollow Men attack. Thanks to your arrival last night they called it off early, but tonight we won't have that luxury. It's more than likely they'll have a stronger offence." I could see the fear in her eyes, as if she'd just realised something. And it's something we'd all known all along, Mourningwood Fort was a place the living never tended to get away from.

She then surprised me by saying, "What do you want me to do?"

"Unless your a swordsman, firearms expert or highly skilled will user, stay close and stay safe." I saw her face deflate and her eyes find the way to the floor. She pouted slightly, her clear way of telling me that she couldn't do any of that. Not that I expected her to." Don't worry I'll protect you, just do as I say."

She surprised me further by sticking out her tongue and resting her head on her knees. I shook my head and said "I'll be back in 10 minutes, if you have anything to throw up, I suggest now would be a perfect time. Hollow men don' appreciate your dinner on their rags."

Little more than 10 minutes later, she was stood between me and Swifty on the Fort wall looking over the Graveyard. I could see the red sky disappearing and being replaced with a inky blue. The battle looming. I looked to Swifty after seeing my first bony arm of the night, pulled out my rifle and fired a shot that rammed straight through it's head as it pulled itself from the soil. Louise stood beside me and squeaked at the noise of the shot and recoil, her hands going to protect her ears.

"EVERYONE FIRE!" I heard Swift order. And I grinned, this is what I was made for.

Two hours into the night and everything was under way like clockwork. Jammy and a new guy called Peters were manning one Mortar. Avoiding shots from the Hollow Men while they were meant to be protected by two snipers Jonesy and David's. A couple of the lad's had been repairing a catapult during the past couple of weeks and now was the time to test it. One would crank it back, the other load it, and one more light it before it would be released. It would be really effective, as Hollow men were all extremely flammable. They would stumble around and screech in a searing pain, then I and a couple of others including Swifty with his custom rifle would pick out the ones distracted by the flames.

However, things seemed a little too easy, like the bastards weren't even trying to breach the fort. Everyone in the courtyard were twitching with anticipation hearing the shots, screams and noise but not seeing any action. Suddenly I was lurched to the floor seeing something whiz past my head.

"Be careful, that nearly took your face off." I saw Louise grasped onto my shoulders her face ghostly white and panting heavily. I gave her a wink of appreciation before standing up to eradicate the pawn that had just missed me.

A couple of more hours in and Louise was doing the run around, fetching ammo, bandages, fuel, news between the two groups. And the Hollow men's numbers finally seemed to be thinning out. Then there was a noisy silence. Our ears were all buzzing with the echo of the shots fired. And then almost out of no where I heard a high pitched scream and ran to the other side of the wall to see what was occurring. They been distracting us while working on the gate. The sneaky bastards. Grimacing I sprinted down the court yard.


	4. Chapter 4

I've never seen anything like it. My gut wrenched in fear and I wanted to run but was glued to the floor. Not like there was anywhere to run to. It was like my brain was forcing me to look at what was making short work of the wooden gates. I was delivering messages between the Soldiers, not wanting to stay up on the wall for too long, the sight was too frightening for me and the noise nearly burst my ear drums. When I was in the courtyard everything was muffled, and drowned out that little bit more. The only problem was that my heart sounded louder and each one of those men picked up on my rife fear.

As I relayed the last of the message a groan, clunk and snap brought my attention to the wooden gate. Which was now being ripped apart. I froze when I saw it's face. They were much scarier closer up. It's eye socket's seemed deeper, it's skull was chipped and cracked, yet it was looking right at me and wearing a great big grin. I couldn't believe the size of the one in front. A man that big would have been terrifying, but a bag of bones moving on it's own with a primal directive was fear incarnate. A bolt of lightning came out of no where and struck the man I'd just been talking to. I saw his eyes roll back, his body jerk and fall to the ground and I screamed. I didn't even know his name and I screamed for him and for me.

The panic was infectious, what would have been uniformed men scattered and ran, their strategies and duties forgotten. I suddenly found myself thinking about my death. I stood in front of the man that had been struck, protecting his body from further mutilation. They scrapped their way towards me, dragging limbs. Taunting me and every man there with the stench of encroaching death and decay. Then the smaller group of Hollow men stopped but a foot in front of me. Their bones started to rattle as though they were vibrating, I looked at them with a mix of confusion and anger. So annoyed at how easily the un dead had taken the life of that man, how easily their country allowed them to die, and how I could do nothing at all. How I wished I could do something. Anything.

I heard a roar. Like the striking of a match and every Hollow man I could see in the court yard and beyond set on fire, full raging flames. I fell to my knees as they looked at me, I could see despair and a collaborative confusion in their hollowed eyes. They edged ever closer with their death cries, closing my eyes, my head suddenly sparking in pain, I lost the will to move.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _One by one they all fell, not getting the chance to fight back, I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Maybe Swifty was right about you. C'mon get up." Captain Ben Finn extended his hand out to me and dragged me to my feet. He wrapped that same hand around my waist and dragged me back while firing his pistol with extreme precision. My flesh buzzed and I directed a dirty look in his direction, but he was too busy being trigger happy to notice. A couple of men ran forward when the last of the Hollow men were defeated and pushed what was left of the gate shut but as they did, time seemed to slow. Colour started to fade and I thought I was going mad, especially when a woman in bare feet, a cloaked head and Gypsy clothing addressed me.

"I'm Theresa, Seer of the Spire and Albion needs your help." Her voice was almost melodic, but I sensed some kind of ulterior motive behind it...

I don't know how much later it was before I finally snapped round, but the sun was coming up and I found myself exhausted.

"Are you alright, you seem distracted?" Questioned Jammy.

"Of course I'm not all fucking right. I've seen a man die. I've seen dead men walking around shooting back at those that once they may have called a friend, and a woman appears of fucking no where.. and...You know what never mind." I held my temper, it wasn't his fault. It's just the way things were.

From what was left the men had built a bonfire in the middle of the courtyard and three of them were making some kind of broth while the rest that had managed to survive were being bandaged up. If you could even call it that. Bare minimum care, most of these would probably die from lead poisoning from the equipment being used to treat them. I looked at the bowl in front of me. Not in the least hungry, which was especially unusual for me.

I saw Captain Finn and couple others carrying the two dead mean into a corner of the Fort, solemn looks on their faces but haphazardly throwing them into what looked like a mass grave.

"What do you mean your saw a woman? Your the only lass here, and to be perfectly honest love, your not very girly." Jammy look confused, however I noticed befuddlement was permanent fixture on this Soldiers face.

"Like I said, doesn't matter." I snapped. I was a very tetchy person when tired. I offered my broth to him which he took after a little hesitation. I took the stale bread and chewed on it until my jaw bones hurt and made my way up the winding steps to the wall of the Fort. Morning song birds chirped, and the wind rustled. I buried my head in my arms trying my best not to cry. I had to think this through, what she said to me. I had to think.

"Jammy said you saw a woman. I wouldn't have guessed you were that way inclined." I looked up to see the Captain a fresh splatter of blood on his shirt, and from what I could tell it wasn't his own.

I rubbed furiously at my eyes. "Wasn't aware it was _any _of your business, but like I said to him. Doesn't matter, probably shell shock or something." I wasn't even convincing myself.

He raised one eyebrow at me. Just the one and something about it just made me dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"H-have you ever heard of a woman called Theresa?"

"Only from legends, word of mouth and the occasional paragraph in a book. Why?" He looked puzzled and more than a little wary of me.

I laughed nervously. "She visited me during the attack. Actually she did when you had your arm wrapped around me." I shot him warning glance.

He shrugged.

"I know it sounds unbelievable and if I were you I wouldn't believe a word I say. But. It happened and I have no reason to lie about it otherwise." Why was I hoping for this floppy haired idiot to believe me?

I curled my toes underneath the cold floor and twiddled with my thumbs. "So what did this Seer say?" As If he were playing along.

"Not much, and what she did say, didn't make any sense to me. She was more cryptic than the morning crossword." Again, an under appreciated reference. "She said something about Hero's of old, the rise of a new generation and a greater need to protect Albion." I assumed, Albion was where I was at. It was like at any minute Merlin and his great white beard would come and sweep me off my feet. Then to battle we went to Slay a dragon or something for the greater good.

Momentarily I saw something in his eyes, like he actually believed me. But then he remembered, I was the girl that fell from the sky and wasn't to be trusted.

"I said I you wouldn't. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to left alone to mope."

"Now hold on, I never said I didn't. After seeing what you did last night and the night before I suppose anything is possible, even a hundreds of years old Blind Seer." I suppose he'd said it just to make me feel better about my apparent insanity. He seemed like the type of bloke to reassure a woman, even if it were just to avoid her insecurities.

"What do you mean what I did last night? I didn't do anything but bring this place to chaos. I've never seen so many grown men cry because of me." I crossed my arms, a sure fired way to let him know I was irked.

"We all saw it, that's why the men scattered, they didn't want to be set on fire like those fumbling dog bones."

"Why did one of the catapults go astray and I missed it in my breakdown?"

"No. _You_ set all of those Hollow Men on fire. You're a Will User."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me exactly what you saw. And don't you dare be bullshitting me." She demanded. What charming vocab from a young lady.

"Fine." And I began my story. "I heard a scream, ran to the wall, saw Smithson go down. You seemed to be defending him and then out of no where you burst into flames. It was like a bloody fire work, even your eyes went red, and WHOOSH those dish rags didn't know what hit 'em. The all burst into a white flame. I've never felt anything so hot. As I belted down the stairs, being careful not to trip mind you, I saw all the blokes in the yard screaming at you, some even tried to put you out. But just as I got there you stopped burning." I gave her a wink. "You weren't even that warm, you just kinda stood there as the Hollow men inched towards you. So I took you under me arm, escorted you back when you blacked out. Like a dead weight you were. So I put you down took care of the rest of them, they're in the bonfire now, and turned round to check if you were alright but you were up, talking to the rest of the men. To be honest it was a little weird. Would you like a they lived happily ever after being picked off one by one? No, well there you go, that's what happened. I didn't see any woman. It was just like you were in one place one minute and not the next."

I could see she was trying to take it all, she leant against the wall for support, muttering quietly to herself as if trying to make sense of the story.

Then she looked at me and gave me a false smile. "Guess that means I can fight now, right?"

"Not even a little." I looked at her. "I hardly call setting my men on fire highly skilled."

"Guess not." Was all she managed. Then she sluggishly pushed past me and everyone else before reaching one of the tent's and not appearing till sun down.

That night it happened again, and in the next three days following, the Hollow men would just spontaneously burst into flames. Sometimes some of us would have to leave to Fort and put out flames after they left to makes sure the flames didn't spread. Scorch marks littered the cemetery, and while we were all thankful for the break most of the men feared, her, Louise. I personally didn't, she hadn't harmed any of the Brigade. My own face was in tact thus far and less work was always a bonus. But I had to admit I'd never seen one like her. She turned her nose up at most food offered, though compensated for it by her weight in our beer and wine stocks. She obsessed with cleanliness, complaining for the last two days needed to get clean. She'd also taken it upon herself to help with cooking and we've tasted stuff that we never get under the Brigade cook. No offence to him, he was a top bloke, he just couldn't cook for shit. She constantly had to be doing something, whether that be talking to the troops, even though that didn't happen very often she seemed to be an awkward speaker, sleeping or doing odd jobs. She was not an Albion girl.

After the first week she seemed to open up a little, as if realising there was no where for her to go and it would be in her best interest to make do with what she had. We were all sitting by the fire for breakfast and Simmons decided to open his gob and ask her questions.

"So are you married?"

"Are you joking me?"

"Fiancé?"

"Why so interested?"

"Every pretty girl needs a good strong man by her side."

She scoffed. "Every pretty dozy girl does. I on other hand have a bigger pair of balls than most men I know. Including you."

This remark was congratulated with a few chortles and a pat on the shoulder for Simmons.

"So what do you for a living?" Someone else queried.

"I'm a student."

"You learn?" He seemed annoyed.

"No, I paint. I'm an art student." Well there we go, that's probably why she's so fiddly. She's bored.

"Can you read?"

"And I can write, I'm no one trick pony, boys."

"What about cleaning?"

"Can you?" She said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a maid's outfit but it wouldn't be the room you'd be cleaning" I shot a grin her way.

"Why, Captain , I was thinking the same thing about you." I saw her roll her eyes. "I'm sure your legs would look great in a skirt." It was then that she stood up. "Now then, if you don't mind I'm going to find someone in this outpost that can actually hold an intelligent conversation. Where is the Major anyway?"

I stood up and took her by the arm. "This way M'lady."

She tutted at the wolf whistles and taunts. She also tried to pull away from grasp, playfully I kept a tighter grip.

"What are you up to?" She eyed me suspiciously, turned her head away to blush as her hip and breast clashed against me.

"Well what is it you desire most in the world?" I asked her.

"One to beat you with a stick, two, a decent meal and three to go home." She counted them off with a free hand.

This time I rolled my eyes at her. "Something _I _personally can manage. Be reasonable."

"I didn't think it was that out of your way to let me beat you." She pouted like a child.

We reached the top of the steps, I knocked at the wooden door and the Major ushered me in.

"Ah, just in time." He announced, looking at Louise with a charming smile.

"For what?" She asked looking nervous. Not noticing she'd grasped my arm for support.

"Well a young lady should be allowed to bathe in peace." Swifty declared. I wished it were me getting that bath. "Without prying eyes." I could see Swifty raise his eyes and beard in my direction. Feigning shock I tutted at him.

She looked in the centre of the room and saw a deep metal tub with steaming hot water. I could see her itching to hop in. She disentangled herself and knelt down beside it and dipped her fingers in. I could see her smiling softly.

"Thank you Major, you really didn't need to do this for me."

"Not at all my girl, all it took was a couple of collections from the pond a little north of here. Besides your quickly coming Mourningwood's best soldier." I could see Swifty rocking on his boots, his little thank you for a couple of night's peace no doubt. "Plus Captain Finn here did most of the heaving lifting and co-ordinating."

I could tell she was shocked, but I did, and nearly put my bloody back out carrying the water and fighting off Hobbes who decided to take their chance. Louise stood up, planted a kiss on Swift's cheek and then turned to me.

"Uhm, thanks, Captain ." She was adorable when she was socially awkward!

"No problem, just don't expect it every week. What no kiss for me? I suppose I should just stay here and guard to make sure no one tries to take a peak."

He face shifted suddenly. "No one would except for you, you pervert!" I felt a painful twitch in my arm. She'd actually hit me.. And wow it stung.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the door clicked and blotted out all light par from one tiny candle. I stripped down, tossing the shirt and breeches on the floor. It wasn't exactly what I was used too, the water was lukewarm and smelt strange, probably because of the ore the tub was made from. It also looked like it was made for a child as I had to hunch my knees to my chest.

Even so, it was nice to just have time to myself. I felt like I was going stir crazy, I'm not a Soldier and felt a little like a beached whale. Once I'd settled I gently swished the water and my thoughts once again turned to that Seer. Like they had done whenever I'd had a free moment...

"_Captain ." I whispered again. But his grey eyes were focused what was behind the woman. His hand was clamped around my waist and I hadn't realised how tightly until I tried to free myself from it. _

"_Albion needs your help, Hero." She repeated again. I looked up to see her blind eyes looking right in my direction as though see could see me. Or more likely see through me. "Time calls for the rise of the Hero once more, and it's need is greater than ever before." _

"_Look, I'm sure you've got the wrong person. I'm no Hero. In fact I can just to say look after myself, even my Mam said I'm bloody useless." _

"_I make no mistake, Hero. I watch all promising candidate's in Albion and beyond. I've brought you here for a very important task." She seemed to be ignoring my every protest, another thing I disliked more by the second about this mysterious Seer. _

"_WAIT? You brought me here! Send me back. RIGHT NOW." I clenched my fists. _

_She shook her head slightly, the decorations she bore jingled with the movement. "I'm afraid you can only return when your destiny is fulfilled here."_

"_But if you had the power to bring me here, then you must have that seem power to send me back. Otherwise, to be honest, your pretty redundant." _

_She almost smirked, patronising me. "Indeed, the power of the Spire grants me that." _

_I didn't even know what to say. This woman had played with my life. Sent me to where I'd no place in and what's more under heavy fire. I fucking disliked her more and more._

"_In little more than a couple days, a Princess will arrive at the gates of Mourningwood fort. She will come in the hope to convince the Brigade here to follow her in her revolution. You are to help to convince the men here to join the cause. Once that is complete I shall visit you again, Hero." _

_A lump caught in my throat, stopping anything more than a squeak from emerging. I took a look around at the paused battle before building up my courage to say. "Why me?"_

_Again she smirked. "Because there were none as worthy, and fresh eyes is what this empire needs." _

_Before I could ask her any more, Theresa had decided she had enough and had disappeared from view and all that was paused was in play once more... _

"How the hell am I meant to manage this. I play games, I surf the net, I doodle random useless stuff. I'm no Hero or a fucking politician." Besides...I didn't trust these men, and truthfully they didn't trust me.

I saw a bar of soap out of the corner of my eye and my heart leapt for joy. I didn't even care if it were made from animal fat, hobbe giblets or worse. I was going to wash and it would be the best thing to happen to me since I arrived in this sink hole in time.

After I had scrubbed every inch of me at least twice, the water in the tub had gone from a lukewarm to a freezing cold and I had a seed of a thought. If I'm meant to be a Hero, and I'd been creating a mass bonfire night every night since I'd gotten here. Surely I could generate enough heat to warm this water through again. Every moment I spent in here was one that wasn't out there after all. Furiously I tried to think about what had made me set the Hollow men on fire.. but it was useless every time I did it I couldn't remember, or thought I hadn't.

And this wasn't a comic. I wasn't going to hold my hand out like Spider man or hold my fist to the air like Superman and fly. I mean wasn't even like I'd hold out my hand like every cheesy fantasy book I'd seen with a "mage" on the front cover [Dork in cloak]. I tried it anyway, kinda like when you get told you can't lick your elbow and try it regardless. But nothing happened and for some reason I was disappointed in myself. Peter Parker would be ashamed. He would be saving the world from felons right now. And I was sat in bath tub trying to use arcane powers to heat the water.

I sighed, sinking back into the water, deciding it was warmer than the air around it. My hands rested on my chest and I closed my eyes. Pondering life, as you do around bath time. After thinking about Theresa again, I thought about that second night here, when that man beside me, Smithson was his name, was shocked to death. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I felt guilt and anger. It was my fault. That poor man died and it was my fault. I wondered if he had a family, wife, kids, pets? And my tears fell for him. I brought my knees further towards me and rested my head in them. Like I said, I wasn't a Soldier and death frightened me.

It took me about a minute to hear the bubbling around me. I lifted me head and for the first time I saw what everyone else did. I was on fire. All of me and the water around me heating up. So fast it started to burn I yelped and jumped out of the tub. Immediately extinguishing myself to find I was dry.

"Are you alright in there?" I heard a tap against the door and shouted a snappy response.

Peering over the tub I saw a small pool of water, less than half that was in to being with. I'd done that. I shook with a mixture of emotions. I threw my clothes back on, the idea of cleaning them in the remaining water quickly gone out of the window. Metaphorically speaking. In my excitement of exiting the room I ran head first into Ben Finn. I stumbled back in surprise.

"I didn't know you were that excited to see me."

You wished was what I thought, what I said was much worse and I rolled my eyes at him.

He looked at me in a mock pain, further stretching my patience. "Look, I brought you these. I thought you might catch a cold or something if you walk around barefooted for too long." He'd brought me a pair of socks and buckled shoes. I didn't even want to think about who they'd belonged to previously.

Taking them from him I quickly slipped them on, grimacing all the while, despite the good fit.

"Good bath?" He inclined towards the Major's room.

"Best I've ever had." Hoping he'd pick up on the sarcasm. "But thanks, can't have been easy carrying it all here."

For a second I thought Ben Finn would give me serious answer. I was wrong. " You could always thank me by making sure no one peeks while I take one."

I'd almost forgotten about the comment he'd just made. "You were gonna take one? See the thing is, I may have slightly evaporated most of it..."

He looked put out, I felt sorry for him a little. Then I remembered his offer and my sympathy disappeared. "You set yourself on fire while having a bath, I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the blacksmith's but that's a little mean don't cha think?"

I frowned at him, and stood on his foot. It was SO childish. I but I refused to have my intelligence insulted by this fool. I "hmmped" and stormed off. Not that there was very many places to go. But I joined Major Swift further along the top of the wall. Where we spoke about Ben Finn's idiocy and a great many things before the sun started to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

She was as stubborn as a mule. I'd give her that. Every time I tried to talk to her, I ended up talking at her. And Swifty decided to back the enemy. That kind of practice could give a man the sense of a abandonment. Not that we all didn't have it already thanks to our Gracious King. Pushing the family squabble aside I focused my sights on the disappearing sun. Any minute now those brain dead fighting machines would be choreographing their attack on us and I had that strange feeling that each one of us had become complacent. That air of nerves that usually hung this time of night, wasn't there. I looked over to Louise who boring metaphorical holes in my head, acknowledging her she suddenly turned her attentions elsewhere. But I realised she was the reason for the this complacency. Did the blokes expect her to perform as well tonight? I personally, held no hopes, while she was first Will user I'd ever come across. You didn't need to be smart to understand she couldn't control a thing. If anything it had been sheer luck, also sheer luck we all hadn't caught alight like a match. Everything she did was spot on, but she somehow didn't mean to do it.

This lack of preparedness made me on edge. Out of the corner of my eye I could see some of the lads had lit up cigarettes. I shot a warning glance and they quickly put them out. I looked back at the Major, the look I gave him expressed my concerns. He then gave the fort a heart warming but slap on the wrists kind of speech. Even with this, and a seemingly renewed sense of morale I couldn't chip away at this feeling.

Half an hour at least after the sun went down and the Fort was silent. I had a tighter grasp around my rifle, the sound comforting.

"This isn't good at all." I heard someone say.

"No kidding, I think they've been really riled up." Said another.

"I'm not ready to die." Whispered one.

"Shoulda thought about before signing up to the army you twat." Said one of the older guys, I could understand his argument. But I didn't expect to die out here either.

"I'm not the one that set them on fire!" Again, true. I cast my eyes on Louise, who had picked this up. I could see the hairs on her arms raise, and hands clench white.

The old guy replied, seeds of doubt clearly placed. "Your right." His dark and tired eyes looked in her direction. "She's the one who did it. And we'll all die because of her."

They muttered along themselves as I shuffled back towards her, Swifty and even Jammy did the same.

"Maybe we should shoot her."One guy suggested. I groaned, diplomacy was not their forte.

I pulled out my pistol, cocking it up in a general direction, pulling back the hammer. "Stand down, you bloody idiots your enemy isn't in here, it's out there." I waved the gun in the direction of cemetery.

"Would you shoot us, Sir?" The older guy questioned, Smith was his name. "Take down one of your own for a _woman_."

"He might not, but I certainly will. I will not have traitors within my Brigade. You have your orders now stand down Soldier." Swift stood forward, his eyes flared, veins popping and his face perfectly red. I wasn't the one in trouble and I flinched.

The rest of the squad for the moment thought about disobeying and then that thought dissipated. No one in their right mind would go up against Swifty, his marksmanship was second to none and they would be shot in the kneecap before they could remove the gun from the holster.

He then looked at me. "Ben, Jammy. Escort our guest to my room for her safety. As for the rest of you." He looked out at the fort with reprimanding eyes. "Back to your posts."

I put the gun back on the holster on my thigh and then turned my attentions to Louise. She was shaking and violently. Shuddering as me and Jammy led her away. We sat her down on the Major's wooden chair and I told Jammy to return to the mortar.

After he shut the door, there was an empty minute before she said. "They were going to shoot me." She stated as if she couldn't believe it.

"They've just got itchy trigger fingers." I offered as though it were some kind of excuse. It wasn't I couldn't believe the way they had reacted. She isn't the one they should be angry at. It's that smug bastard sitting on the throne at Bowerstone they should want to shoot.

"And to think, I was beginning to trust you all. I'm such an idiot. The next time I see that Seer she is getting a sucker punch."

"It wasn't idiotic to trust us. They are just terrified."

"Aren't you?" She looked at me, which I could see took some effort.

"I'd as insane as old Swifty if I weren't. I've just been frightened out of my skin so often I've found a way with dealing." I said with a small smile.

"And what way is that?"

"Cracking jokes and chasing skirt." I heard her sigh. At least that was somewhat normal reaction. "What did Theresa say to you anyway?"

Louise jumped back, and looked around as if looking for anyone listening in. She beckoned me closer and told me her story. "...but you absolutely can't tell _anyone_. Not even the Major, if you do I'll barbecue you. Understand?"

I nodded solemnly, trying to take a moment for it to sink in. I rubbed my forehead, the Princess was coming here, how did she know? Truthfully I wouldn't taking any convincing for me to help to overthrow Logan.

"I won't say anything, but there is one little favour I'd like in return." She looked suspicious. I took out my pistol and cracked her in a pressure point. Her eyes narrowed at me as she slumped down, tears suddenly becoming static. I rubbed them away from her face. " I need you to sleep, just for tonight." She would probably fry me literally in the morning, if I lived that long. I turned face and left the room, shutting the door before taking my place as second in command. But my thoughts weren't in the right place only one reverberated in my mind, Revolution.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up with a astounding headache and a crick in my neck I knew I wanted Ben Finn's head on a silver fucking platter. He'd pistol whipped me, and it was tender. I don't even know why for sure but I could guess. Was it because of what I told him about Theresa? If it was then it proved her wrong, and he'd probably meant to come back and kill me later on but had been gunned down or something.

Despite that I swung the door open in a bout of anger. If he wasn't dead already, I was going to kill him. An unusually bright light hit my eyes. The smell of death and gunpowder attacked me so viciously I gagged. I looked over to my right into the fort and my face dropped. If it were even possible, it was in a bigger state of disrepair. Scorch marks were everywhere. New rubble piled high in places and everywhere was stained with blood. I saw every single one of them with a bandage or injury of some sort. Then there was the mass grave, and for it a new pile of cadavers. I even recognised Simmons who had but been bantering heartily with me yesterday morning and my gut wrenched once more. I scouted the yard for little while longer then saw that stupid crop of blonde hair and made my way towards it. It wasn't until I reached him that he saw me. _CRACK. _An angry impulse forced me to slap him in the face. I shocked myself and everyone around me. He held his cheek and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again." I snapped, it was a meagre order but I had to break the silence. Tears fell and my head beat. I felt a snag of regret when I saw the pained face. He wasn't faking, he was genuinely surprised and hurt by my outburst. "Y-you Idiot!"

Every head turned to see what would happen next. I felt like a day time soap.

"I'm sorry." His cocky, confident voice turned to a whisper. Especially when he saw the bright purple mark his pistol whipping skills had left.

Then my week's worth of bottled emotions surfaced with a vengeance. I howled. Like a kid that had fallen down and grazed their knee, bawling loud in hope of their mother hearing. I was in pain, my head hurt, my neck hurt and my heart ached. My limbs went weak and I fell to the floor, put my hands to my face and continued to cry large salty tears. No one seemed to know what to do, and what's more they probably didn't want to do anything at all. All I wanted to do was to go home. A warmth wrapped it's way around me, I tried to push myself away, but Captain Ben Finn wouldn't budge. Only when my cries reduced down to laboured hiccuping he moved and helped me to my feet.

"C'mon lets get you something to eat." I nodded feebly, my stomach growling in agreement.

By now it was about 8 in the morning, my headache had started to clear and I'd been given a shot of whiskey to help numb the pain in my neck. With everyone fed and bandaged, a group of men headed out through the gate, being supported by riflemen on the wall just in case the hollow men got an idea during the day. Apparently they were off to get supplies from a local village that Ben described as "Tree hugging, sheep humping loons." The Major reprimanded him for it, reminding him these "tree huggers" had been the only source of resources since they arrived at Mourningwood.

"I never said they weren't nice Swifty. But they are bloody insane. I mean who strokes the soil. Unless your kissing it from being uppercut to the face for your debt repayment."

I tried not to mention to the fact that had the right idea about life. I laughed at him, and everyone else around me looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Their gazes quickly made me stop and invert into myself. My cheeks burned and I couldn't find a place to look when, if by accident I'd spotted the man who suggested shooting me. My stomach lurched as I passed to his eye line and then I found something in that look, remorse. The man named Smith as he made a beeline for me, gathering company as he went. Each one looking as embarrassed as the next. I swallowed my urge to scream and fought my body to stop it from running. I wrapped my hands tightly around the edge of stone I was sat on.

"What is the meaning of this Sargent?" Queried Major Swift, looking at his men with unease.

His eyes went to his commanding officer so that they didn't have to face me. "Sir, the blokes and meself have been thinking, sir." He took off his hat solemnly and Ben sniggered. "And we wanted to apologise fer our actions last night, Sir."

"Good Chap." Brightened the Major. "Well then, the lot of you, she's right there waiting for it." He pointed to me, and I blushed as all of their eyes drifted in my direction. I raised my hands in defence but before I could open my mouth the Major spoke. "No nonsense, Girl. It's the least they could do. I won't have my Brigade do any less."

Slouching in defeat, I waited for them to gain their confidence. They all mumbled a sort of sorry together, until the Major cleared his throat and they barked it like an order. I grasped onto my bright red cheeks before shaking my head and mumbling my own condolences. The rest of the day went off without a hitch, for the most part, as much as it could anyway. That brigade that went away this morning and it piqued my curiosity. Ben said it wasn't safe for them to return today simply because of the Hollow men, by the time they would get back from Mourningwood Village it would be dark, it would be a waste of men and resources he concluded. They would be back tomorrow.

As sundown drew closer I heard excitement over the south gate. "I can see something in the distance." He announced, and a heavy silence hungover the fort in the wait.

"Be you men, or be you Hollow men?" The guy questioned, his gun cocked up. Even I groaned at that comment.

"Have you gone daft, boy? Open up the doors." Commanded a frankly agitated voice.

"Walter? Is that you?" He queried as if he didn't quite believe his own eyes.

"The very same." He replied, further agitated. "Now are you going to let us in or what?"

He looked embarrassed. "Right, yes, of course. Open the gates and tell the Major; Walter is here."

But the Major didn't need telling. He and Ben were stood the whole time and their faces were lit up like a Christmas tree. The heavy wooden gates up and in strode this giant of a man. He had a battered, rugged face that was obviously once very handsome. A military style buzzed haircut. Alert eyes and apparent Military regalia although completely different to what the men in the fort were wearing. He had a powerful stride and a beaming smile.

"There he is, the one and only Major Swift." He had his hand outstretched to which the Major took and shook vigorously.

When they released their grip on each other, the Major chuckled. "Walter! What in blazes are you doing here?"

"Came to find you of course!" Walter looked at the Major. "I have a proposition for you."

I then noticed who had followed Walter, looming in his enormous shadow. The Princess. She was around my height, but with a picture perfect face, petite build and engaging walnut shaped eyes. Even the weird outfit she was wearing didn't detract from the fact she was stunning. The Princess gave a puzzled look my way and I shied behind the Captain who's attentions were focused on Walter.

"You came all this way to proposition us?" He smirked using his fingers as quotation marks."And here I was thinking you were here to save us from the Legions of the damned."

Walter cast a look at the Captain's way, much like what the Major gave him. Then he smiled. "Ben Finn! It's good to see you." He said ignoring his sarcasm, much like the Major did too. I take it the legends about this place are true?"

Then for the first time, like the Princess he gave me a puzzled glance and took that puzzled glance to Major. The about faced and walked off. "I'll say. You've never seen so many Hollow Men in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks, possibly months. And that's not even the worst of it." He looked my way momentarily and I shrunk. "We've been sent out here to eradicate them and mostly it's us getting eradicated. We've had a good few nights though, Walter. Bar last night, we lost good men last night. Lieutenant Simmons being one of them." He sighed bitterly. "And no doubt they'll be back tonight, after sun down."

We all stopped by the mass grave and I had to look away, at the Princess, who gave me a slight smile. I heard a bark and saw a collie nuzzling my hand. But her attentions were still firmly on Walter and the Major.

I could hear the resentment in Walters voice. "Logan just loves to send you on all of the best assignments, doesn't he? That just happens to be part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

The Majors head dipped to the side and his eyes widened, just realising who he was standing in the presence off. "Is that the..."

Walter nodded, Ben sighed at his slow uptake and the Princess put on her best regal look for the Major. Her fluffy compadre barked to alert the Major of his existence too.

"I'll explain, but it looks like you've got some explaining to do yourself. For now treat her like any other pair of hands."

The Major stood to attention and said "Very well. Captain Finn. Could you prepare these ladies for the night ahead while Walter and myself discuss certain things. Then head to the mortar with Private Jammy, we can always use extra bodies."

The Princess had brought her revolution to Mourningwood Fort and according to Theresa my destiny had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

These were the men I had to convince? Major Swift seemed like a competent man, but the rest? Could I trust them as far as I could throw them? And this Captain Finn seemed to love the sound of his own voice, and what about the girl? There was something entirely strange about her. She was wearing a soldiers uniform, but Women weren't allowed in Albion's Royal guard, so what was she doing here?

Lapis nuzzled my hand, obviously sensing something wrong. I scratched his ears in reassurance. He barked in appreciation before trotting off to inspect the girl. Yes there was definitely something off about this.

"...And once you've had a wander around, seen what our abode has to offer if you'd both join me on the wall for a romantic evening of dinner and a show. Plus, Jammy will show you how to use the Mortar, Princess." The Captain concluded and I nodded at him, making him think I'd listening to every rambling word he said.

"Thank you very much, Captain." I offered after a moment, which earned me a smirk from him.

"Not a bother your Highness. I'll leave you in the very capable hands of our newest recruit, Louise." I could see she shot him an icy look. Like he'd just dished out her dirtiest secret. "Come now." He continued. "Your in the presence of Royalty where's yer manners?"

I folded my arms, oh the irony, I could tell this guy was a regular jester. The girl looked nervous, but it wasn't by the fact I was a runaway princess. Curious. Someone called from the wall to the Captain who quickly made his apologies before leaving.

She then turned herself me, her eyes focusing everywhere but towards me. "So," she began after a while. "You both must be hungry?"

Lapis barked, the thought of food exciting him and admittedly I was really hungry too. The last Walter and I ate properly was two days ago before getting trapped underground with Hobbes in Mistpeak. "Very. Lead the way." I tried to offer her a friendly smile before she turned on heel towards the centre of the courtyard. "C'mon boy, lets eat."

After a moment of preparation I was given a crude bowl filled with a broth and a chunk of stale bread. She'd also filled a bowl for Lapis and placed on the floor by my feet. She sat at a safe distance and apologised for the food, they were getting stocks in from the nearest village today. I tore a chunk of bread and gave it to Lapis who gobbled it greedily. Louise didn't seem to be focused, her eyes were red and puffy, I could see the makings of a nasty bruise on her neck where the shirt didn't quite cover and a variety of scratches on her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, no sense in beating around the bush. "This is no place for civilian."

"To be perfectly honest I'm not sure why I'm here. It's just where I woke up." That did make any sense. How could you just wake up here. She noted my perplexed look. "Oh, sorry. I'm not from here. From Albion... I was brought here." Louise paused and let out a strangled sigh, like she was trying to hold back tears.

"By whom?" I queried before taking in a mouthful of stodgy broth.

This time she looked me directly at me and narrowed her eye. Within that look I saw bitterness and rage. "A woman, named Theresa."

I choked, my stomach flipped and my eyes widened. My Mother's Seer? She brought this girl here. What on Albion for? What exactly was she up to. I didn't completely trust her myself. She was always so vague, never answered your questions and had this divine way of getting under your skin.

She sighed and divulged no more. Nothing more was said until we'd both finished. "But why? What can you possibly do."

"Apparently I'm a Hero." She gave a flat laugh. " But all I've managed to do is make things set on fire, pass out and cause a civil war inside here."

"So your a Will User?" They were rare. I had magic in my blood, but I had to use the gauntlets to access it. Unlike my Mother, and the previous Hero of Will, a man named Garth. Walter had told me retold stories of my mothers adventures and warmly regarded the Will user, along with a monk, named Hammer. Apparently she was quite partial to a drink when ever she came to see my Mother and Walter revered it. But getting back on track, Walter told me my Mother and Garth could freeze sea's, control the sky's, blow away armies all with the flick of the wrist. They were just that arcane and talented. From my Mother's Will scars it wasn't all that hard to imagine it. But this girl? She looked like she would panic lighting a fire let alone commanding Will.

She nodded, but it took some effort, Louise seemed more than unconvinced, more so than I. "All I want to do, is go home. I'm not part of this world and it's been made perfectly clear, Princess."

I didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't even part of Albion, what kind of power did Theresa have. "My name is Maria."

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Maria. If I'm being perfectly honest here, being called Princess is getting a tad old." Lapis barked in agreement before walking over to Louise and licked her hand as thank you for the meal. She gave a smile, a real one and petted him. He sat loyally beside her. "Lapis!" I stifled a giggle."You traitor, a free meal and your anyone's. Honestly." He pined a little and looked torn between the two of us. Louise petted him once more and urged him back to my side.

"So what's it like, where your from?" I asked her once the débâcle and laughter had subsided.

Louise didn't look comfortable talking about it. "If we live through tonight, then I might just tell you."

"Then it's a deal. In the morning you'll tell me something about your home." I sounded confident and to tell you the truth, how could I not be. We were in army fort, how could we die? She looked at little shocked by the statement, but she extended her hand. I took it and we shook. When she yelped and retracted in pain. She grasped her right hand and looked confused.

"Give me a look." I urged. Unsteadily she extended the palm of her hand, shaking in shock. The palm of her hand was actually smoking as if it had caught on fire. A waft of burning flesh hit my nose and I fought the urge wretch and keep down my stodgy meal. I hitched my breath instinctively when I saw it. The Guild seal. It was etched into the palm of her hand. The mark itself was bright pink, smooth tissue and looked exactly like the seal I carried on my person.

"What is it?" Her voice trembled her eyes on me, not on her smoking hand.

"The Guild Seal. It's the mark of the hero." I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Looks like your the Hero after all." I rummaged around and took the seal out my pocket. It was exactly the same, expect for the fact hers was a permanent fixture on her skin. I turned the blue and gold seal to face her. I could see her flitting between the two things in disbelief. Her left hand then went to touch my Mothers Guild Seal and as the tips of her fingers brushed against the metal both her right hand and the seal glowed an arcane blue before settling.

Louise jumped to her feet, clearly disturbed. She nipped the bridge of her nose and shook her head as though a great headache had suddenly plagued her. "I'll, uh, be on the wall when your ready, Princess, I mean Maria." She quickly dashed off, almost tripping as she did.

A definite strange one. I did however intend to give Theresa a piece of my mind the next time I was on the Road. Did she honestly think I was that incompetent she had to bring in frightened children to aid the revolution.

_Not at all Princess._ The disembodied voice told her. Theresa._ I intend to inform upon your victory at Mourningwood_. She continued. I tutted at the Seal before putting it back in my dweller costume and standing up. She'd better bloody inform me. I looked over to Walter, he was still catching up with the Major. I found myself strangely relaxed at the scene this is the first time I've seen Walter so, happy, in a very long while. He laughed, I smiled. He grinned, it warmed my heart.

**A fully fledged Will User, I wonder if she can use the Sanctuary**. Jasper, you were listening in? **Unintentionally, Madam. I just happened to stumble upon your conversation.** Such a way with words, Jasper. **Why thank you madam, you should know that weapon you collected is especially effective against Hollow Men, according to the manual. You should come a collect it**. I shall, give me a moment to talk to the Soldiers. I wish to hear what they have to say. **Of course, how enterprising of you. I shall await your arrival in the Armoury. **

I sighed, probably looking like a complete idiot spacing out. It still startled me when Jasper suddenly started babbling in my head. But he did have a point, it was a sanctuary for Heroes maybe she could use it after all? Pushing the thought aside I mingled among the Soldiers, picking up on their concerns. Mostly that my brother had sent them out here to die and other more colourful descriptions before I'd heard enough from them. My heart ached, it brought me back to the memory of the Palace. It had seemed a lifetime ago, but I knew it wasn't any longer than a month. He'd made me choose between Elliot and those protesters. I'd chosen them. I didn't know those people. My naïve nature and selfishness for wanting to keep Elliot had sent them to their death. I tried to reason and better reason. But I couldn't deny it any longer. My brother's madness had to be stopped and I had to repent for sending those people to their death. I quickly made my way to the Sanctuary, much to the surprise of the Soldiers to retrieve the new weapon I'd collected. I also asked Jasper if he could check on Elliot, knowing he was safe would make this night easier. Then I made my way quickly back to Mourningwood to begin my night behind the Mortar.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't realise how _fit _the Princess would be." Scoffed Jammy leaning against the wall.

"Hold on there Jammy, you daft git. She's way out of your league. I don't think she'll consort with walking accidents like you." He looked a little put down, but I laughed it off, punching him in the arm. "Don't worry there is bound to be a girl out there as lucky as you."

We'd been watching the Princess and Louise interact, although so far she seemed to be more interested in the Highness's dog than the woman herself. There was a huge buzz among them all the men. Walters arrival was a big perk but the showing of the Princess's arrival seemed to be the bigger kicker. Most of them were already talking about abandoning their posts and letting the Hollow Men take the fort.

After a little while I saw Louise leave the Princess's side and make her way up to the wall. If it weren't for her serious face, I probably would have laughed when she tripped on the thin air.

"Calm down." I said when she reached me, looking almost fish belly white and wild eyed. " You look like your about to take off. What's wrong?"

I could see her gritting her teeth, and rubbing furiously at her right hand. She looked at me like she hadn't heard a word I'd just said. "It's nothing." Then she turned out to the cemetery. There was that conversation over. I looked at Jammy, he looked at me and we both shrugged our shoulders.

Within minutes the Princess had made her way up to the Mortar.

"I'm ready, Captain."

"Right, don't suppose you've ever used a Mortar before?" She shrugged her head, and what a fine head it was to. "Well, there is nothing to it."

An itch suddenly popped up on my face. "However, there is always a slight chance of maiming." Her mouth dropped slightly, but she regained her neutral face pretty quickly. "I'm sure you'll pick it up though, Princess."

"First, I'd like you to meet Private Jammy. He will be your loader." I looked over to him, and he began to introduce himself. I told him not to get over excited though, I wasn't redressing those wounds.

He looked at the Princess and offered his hand. "Pleasure you meet ya. It's true what they say about me, jammiest Soldier in Albion. Seven hundred and twenty four wounds and still standing." He looked proud and the Princess looked impressed, Louise however still hadn't turned around.

I chuckled. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." I winked at her. "After a while he's hardly revolting at all." I could see the Princess sighing.

Jammy sniffled. "Right then Jammy, time to show her the ropes."

"Yes'sir!" He saluted to me, trying to show enthusiasm in front of her. "Right then, my life is gonna be in your hands so, lets make sure you know what yer doing, okay?. Go on, grab the mortar and we'll do some practice shots."

The sun was beginning to go down. I was glad the lads had got this Mortar up and running, it had been a big help last night. Jammy loaded it up and the Princess precariously stood by it.

"Now, it's a little awkward to aim, but you'll get the hang of it. I've had some of the blokes set up some scarecrows for you to practice on. So just aim, and I'll do the rest." He assured her, while I stood by them making sure Jammy didn't lose an arm or something.

She aimed at the first scarecrow, while everyone was starting to pile on the wall, rifles at the ready. More looking at the Princess and sizing her up than being eager for a night of fighting Hollow men. Jammy lit the Mortar and it jolted forward, even so her aim was dead on and obliterated the scarecrow with a large boom and ease.

"Bye bye Mr Scarecrow. BOOSH!" Jammy cried, laughing hysterically. "Alright, a little to right."

I sighed, he was like a kid. "Alright Jammy, don't get too excited you what happens when you do." She took out the second one. "Now lets just get the last one."

Jammy looked at me apologetically. "Just one left." He looked out over the wall, perplexed. "Hang on, I don't remember this one getting set up."

_Shit_. My stomach turned and I took out my rifle, everyone else following pretty quickly. Louise was still looking so morose and had barely registered our movements. I grabbed her shoulder and hoisted her close behind me. Earning myself her most icy look yet.

"They're here!" I vaguely remember shouting. "Start firing." Everyone took out their rifles and began to fire as the Hollow men began to emerge from the ground. Apparently they had gone back to their old ways, sneaking up on us the second the sun went down.

I could see the Princess's eyes widen. Her reaction much reminded me of Louise's on her first night here. The awe, denial and ultimate fear. "Keep firing that Mortar." I told her, she look at me and nodded determinedly and with deadly aim was taking out groups as they emerged while we took out the stragglers.

"LEFT! RIGHT!" Shouted Jammy, the Princess could follow orders easily and seemed to work well under pressure and under fire. It was beautiful team work and she didn't falter once. Even her dog was sat beside patiently, growling, heckles up waiting for his moment.

I'd never seen them out in such force, if weren't for the fact I was sick to the back teeth of them, it was a magnificent sight. But the second one was taken down ten more seemed to take it's place and they were being especially energetic and aggressive. Their shots seemed to be of better aim and more than once was I dragged to one side or thrown to the floor to stop my head being blown off.

I turned my head and Louise was stood by my side, her right hand latched onto my belt. I would normally feel especially smug about it, but the look on her face disturbed me. At first my suspicions led me to believe she was scared witless at the Hollow Men. But she wasn't watching the Hollow Legion, but watching the Princess. She had taken to lighting the Mortar herself with her gauntlets while Jammy just loaded it. It was impressive sight for me, never seeing Will before a week ago, her movements were so controlled and precise.

"Down to the courtyard now." I ordered Louise, but she didn't seem to be listening I grabbed her hand and it caught her attention. "It's not safe for you here. Move it." She looked at me and then her gaze lingered on the Princess before making her way down to the yard, ducking as she went. That look she had given the Princess was nothing more than jealousy. I sighed and took out one more straggler in good time as the shot it took went wide and hit with a clink against the Mortar and not through Jammy's skull.

"Ah, beautiful shot, Princess." I praised her as she took out a group of 10 with a keg of gun powder.

She didn't look away but I could see the smirk on her face. "I wish I could say the same about yours, Captain."

Harsh! I allowed myself a small laugh before cocking up my rifle and taking the arm of one of the Hollow men's infantry. It looked shocked as the rifle flew from it's hands. But it didn't have long to be shocked for as I took off it's head. This heavy offence continued on for only possibly ten minutes. But it seemed like forever. My arms ached, I was covered in gun powder. I was sweating hard and my head pounded from all of the noise.

"They're at the rear gate! Take positions!"

"_Bastards_!" I cursed, they were distracting us. I was sick of been fooled by these sacks of bones. I ran round the edge of the wall at full speed, expecting the Princess behind me, but she didn't use the steps. She somersaulted of the wall, landing gracefully before, dusting herself off and taking out a strange looking pistol and heading towards Walter and Swifty. Louise waited for me at the bottom of the steps, she had a cutlass in hand and was looking mortified. It shook in her hand, rattling very much like a Hollow Man.

"Stay close to me." I ordered before taking my position. "All guns on the gate we can't let them through!" We all stood still for a moment not saying anything. Just listening to the creaking and groaning of the back gate as they Hollow men were trying to tear it down. The creaking became louder and more frequent and gates shifted more than they should. Two blokes by the name of Alex and Bill desperately tried to save the gate but we all knew it was no use.

"PUSH PUSH!" They cried. "We can't hold it!" With one giant creak, the timbers released themselves from the bind and fell inwards. Instantly crushing the pair of them. My stomach lurched at their death throes and the clattering of the falling gates. I turned my eyes away for only a second as in that second they came. The Hollow men had breached Mourningwood Fort.


	11. Chapter 11

What the fuck was I supposed to do with _this_! As the rattling on the back gate began, someone threw me a cutlass. I'd never held a sword in my life and they expected me to _use_ it? My heart raced and my right hand throbbed in unison. I almost burst out in tears when I felt the pain. I still felt like crying. If I were at home I would have done but I knew my tears would be a waste here, especially now. I stood, statue like at the bottom of the stairs, as far away from the rear gate as I could. Everyone who ran past had that fighting spirit in their eyes. That survival instinct, mine wanted me to run, but I'd only be able to run in circles.

I felt a flash of air by my head and just caught Maria leaping from off the wall, her athleticism was astounding. I felt even smaller breeze when Lapis followed her suit. She was the hero. Not me. I looked down to the floor, closed my eyes my body racked with emotions. I played scenarios in my head and either way it didn't look good. I looked back up to see Ben hurtling down the stairs with a frown and his rifle cocked. Even he had that fighting penance. He stopped when he saw me.

"Stay close to me." He said. I knew it would be bad when I'm not ordered to hide. I nodded feebly and shadowed him as he stood at the forefront of a defensive semi circle. Major Swift was to the left, Walter and Maria to the right.

It didn't take long for them to break down the gate, and when the did my scream was lost among their battle cries. The first wave was quickly disposed of by the Princess. Her shot was possibly just a spot on as the Captain's. But then as if in retaliation to her quick disposal twenty just appeared. The Princess, Walter and Major Swift all ran forward Cutlass's and Pistols at the ready. Skilfully and in quick succession they were taken down, but now that the Hollow Men had gained entry to the fort the began to appear in all corners of it.

"They're coming in the windows!" Hollered Ben, to everyone taking to the one closest to the stairs. I followed him, Cutlass in both hands. We were followed by maybe five other men, including Jammy. They all leapt forward, like fighting machines taking the Hollow men on two to one. I looked the Hollow Men in the face, and they looked at me back. I could feel the rage emanating from them.

_You...girl... your demise is imminent...NO! HELP! I DON'T WANT THE PAIN!_

It came from all around me. In every direction, in every raspy pitch and tone. My chest rattled and body shook.

_You...incinerated my brethren...your death will be most painful..most excruciating...RUNNNN YOU FUCKING IDIOTTSSS RUNNNNN!_

"C-captain! Captain! BEN!" I screamed especially shrilly. He turned around using the movement to decapitate the nearest Hollow man to him.

"WHAT? I'm a little busy here!" Another received a pistol shot through it's skull.

"Can't you here that?" I was hysterical. Those voices. I didn't want to die.

He stepped forward making his way to me, about turning momentarily to shoot two Hollow men directly through the skull as they tried to follow.

_No one can save you girl...just face your death...PLEASE, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

"Those voices, tell me you can hear!" I pleaded my hands still rattling.

He shook his head. "This is not the time to be going all insane on me. Now stay close." We heard a piercing scream. Someone had fallen. "JAMMY!" Ben called for his friend. The Jammiest Soldier in Albion's luck had finally come to it's end.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered, but my apology wasn't heard. "I'm sorry." My tears flowed, I didn't fucking care any more I was going to cry and without dignity.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone call and I turned around to see the Princess. She motioned behind me. I'd forgotten. A group of Hollow Men were close to me, and too far for the Princess to reach. Ben was too pre occupied to notice, he was avenging his friend.

_Your death is coming..._

I raised my Cutlass not knowing what the fuck to do.

_We shall deliver it..._

My heart was about to give way. There was too many.

_Revenge will be ours..._

**Use your skills, Hero. You can save yourself. **

"I can't!" I screamed and took a step back.

_Your blood will spill..._

**YOU WILL. SAVE YOURSELF OR YOU WILL DIE.**

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I closed my eyes and dropped the Cutlass, but didn't hear it clink on the floor. I only opened them when a freezing breeze coursed across my feet. I looked up to see a frozen skeletal hand but an inch from heart. I jolted back and assessed what I saw in front of me. The group that had attempted to attack me were now frozen in a solid block of ice. It was a terrifying scene, swords and rifles were raised. The look on their hollowed faces made my heart palpitate. And their screeches were sending me insane. Wiping the frozen tears that stung my face, I gave myself a moment as the battle raged on around me.

A hand went to my shoulder and I flinched but immediately felt guilty when I saw that it was Maria who stood beside me. "Good work. Now if you'd take this and stand back." I did as I was told with a new sword in my hand and Lapis by my feet growling so hard he vibrated the Princess clicked her fingers together. It was such a simple movement but the consequence was dyer for the Hollow men. The water evaporated and just as they regained their movements I heard a creak and an crackle before the burst into the exact same flames that I succeed in doing a couple nights ago.

_The Will Users...they burn our brothers...kill them both!_

The moment of adrenaline and victory died. The Princess shook me. " Return to the Captain, he'll look after you, I'll take care of this." Her authority was impeccable, I'm defiant by nature, but I just couldn't say no to her. She almost hopped off, unsheathing her pistol. Taking out two's and three's at once. Rescuing Soldiers from ultimate demise. She returned to her place beside Walter whom was doing equally as well. Almost revelling in the action.

I picked out Ben and moved my way towards him. He was taking on a group by him self, the idiot. Almost reluctantly I walked towards him. I could feel a vibe from the Hollow Men, I picked up on their blood lust, for me. Three of which acted upon it, moved away from the Captain, and started towards me.

"I don't think so." He snarled, taking advantage of their lack of attention. His blade swept through all three, severing the spine and they all fell before taking another step. He looked at me apologetically as if saying sorry for taking his eyes of me. I shrugged and made another step towards him, this time a little more eager. I broke out into a run. He hadn't noticed the one slithering up behind him Cutlass raised.

Realising my panic he turned round, but his reaction was too late. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the Hollow men he'd just deposed off. Falling awkwardly on to his back. I could feel the confidence of this Hollow man.

_This one will die... I will be a hero... _

"I'm the FUCKING hero here!" I shouted, raising my own Sword. I looked really cool. I felt entirely stupid and in the deep end. It stopped it's sluggish movements and turned to me. When I got close enough I swung the sword with my entire body strength and with some kind of fluky luck it made contact with the Hollow man's neck. The head rolled and it's joined it's brothers on the floor. I looked down on it, my body shaking harder than it was before. But it wasn't fear that moved it. It was anger, pure and raw anger. How dare it. How fucking dare it.

"While that was your crowing moment. Do you think you could give me hand up. My tail bone is in agony." I gave Ben my hand, but winced as he grabbed my hand, a sharp pain shot up and down my arm. "Aw, shit, your bleeding. Can you manage?" He asked as he got to his feet.

A fresh bout of pain knocked me sick. I burbled, the pain was incredible. The shirt I was wearing the arm was covered in blood and the fibres were stuck in the wound. I looked down on the Hollow Man who'd left me this little present and raised my foot. Crushing the skull into dust.

"I'll have to. Won't I?" I sobbed. I'd actually been cut. It wasn't like that time which I cut myself on the corned beef tin. To which I cried for a good ten minutes and demanded sympathy of everyone in the house. Someone had intended to do it. It was probably not even a deep cut, but even so it really hurt. It was my right arm too. So not only was it burnt it was cut. Did someone just want to save me the trouble and hack it off?

"Atta' Girl." I felt something cool on my forehead and a ruffle of my hair. "Now this time, don't stray and don't distract me unless your saving my life." I touched my forehead. He'd actually kissed me. Idiot. That was getting a boot up the arse later. After that I didn't raise my sword again, although, I did manage to epically dodge shots meant for me before Ben retaliated ten fold. Now due the efforts of everyone the numbers dwindled and no more arrived, to mine and everyone's greatest relief. Once or twice the Princess checked in my direction and smiled when she saw I was okay. Lapis even managed to save my life by tearing the head off a Hollow Man who'd gotten second wind. He brought it over to me and left it at my feet like he would have done with a bird or mouse. I patted his head with my good hand before he returned to his mistress.

As the last remained, Maria sheathed her pistol and closed her eyes. The sky clouded over and strikes of lightning struck the remaining Hollow men. The shocks rattled there bones before three exploded and the rest set on fire the with sheer heat of the lightning bolts. Everyone slumped over, battered and tired. Even the princess had gained a few cuts and bruises. I actually laughed. I was still living. If only my Uncle could see me. I could even rival his skills as a Soldier. I got a congratulatory pat on the shoulder from some of the men and Ben. I looked at Major Swift who tipped his head at me, and even the great Walter seemed a little impressed at my actions

"VICTORY!" Cheered the Major. "All hail the Princess." And her dues were given. She stood proud, albeit a little embarrassed. "Now then, who wants a pint?" A pint. I will need a flagon of whiskey to make this night disappear.

The cheers quickly died down. The earth rumbled and everyone snapped their heads back and forth to source it. The ground broke around the graves and everyone inhaled.

_We are not finished yet...we will have our victory...your blood will be ours._

My heart stopped and I grabbed Captain Finn by the sleeve as it emerged from the ground. Simmons...

"Lieutenant Simmons!" Screeched the Major. "I specifically order you to remain buried!" Like it would do any good.. He was holding the weapons he was buried with and gave a decaying smirk in my direction.

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders any more?" Pined Ben. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not.

I heard a raspy chuckle from Simmons. My knees buckled. _It's not over.. user... your defeat is certain... our victory is assured_. He sounded like he was chewing on the ground he'd been buried in and my courage gave way. This was just beyond creepy, this man was barely dead and he was about to attack us. There was something weird about him. The vibe he gave off told me he was stronger than the rest, which was beyond worrying, maybe we weren't going to live after all.

Lieutenant Simmons let out and almighty growl and I felt my conscious slipping. My vision was giving and the voices pounded my head. My immediate fear overruled my rationale and I did what any other human would do in times of despair I looked for comfort. I latched onto Captain Ben Finn's hand before hitting the deck and letting the darkness swallow me.

* * *

><p><em>So... this is what death feels like. Pretty cushy wait till I tell the folks at home. <em>I stood up, but seeing nothing but pure brilliant white light surrounding me. An eternity of this will surely bore me to tears.

A chuckle. **You aren't dead hero. Just unconscious**. A rather gravely voice, Vin Diesel?

_I suppose that's promising. But The Captain is going to have my life when I wake up. Are you sure I'm not dead?_ My arm didn't hurt, my hand did tingle though, it wasn't half as bad as it was earlier. More like an incessant tickling. _Listen as much as I love disembodied voices. Think you could show me your face? I'm not the shallow sort. _

Another chuckle. **I wasn't hiding, turn yourself, hero. **Slowly, I did. I saw a man. With dark skin, dread locks and the weirdest fashion sense I've ever seen**. My name is, Garth. I am your predecessor. **

_My pleasure? So how are you talking to me? _

**Will extends beyond controlling the elements. Besides, when the Guild Seal within you activated I just had to meet you. I was expecting something, more, from another world**. His grammar was a little poor. Maybe Albionese wasn't his first language.

_I'm sorry I didn't reach your expectations. You and your friend Theresa with experience much more disappointment the more you learn of me_. Again he laughed. He was a right old chuckles, wasn't he? I crossed my arms impatiently.

**Indeed I know of the Seer, yet I keep out her business as much as she keeps out of mine. Friendship is hardly the right word for it, hero. **

_I wish you'd stop calling me that._

**It's what you are. Despite your thoughts. You've already begun to prove that.**

_Don't tell me you believe I can help these people too! Despair. Doesn't any one listen any more? That Princess, Maria. She is what you need. Me I'm just out of time and place. I should be at home on my laptop, insulting people I don't know. Complaining about history and life not trying to change it_. I threw my arms up, exasperated. Yet he seemed all the more amused.

**Indeed I do. Theresa wouldn't waste the power she has. She's wanted it for so long, so you must be useful to Albion. I will keep in contact with you, hero. I can now you have met the Princess. I will help you control you Will and call upon when you need it or want it. I will reach you in your dreams, however you may call upon me if you require my help. **

_Gee, thanks. Like an agony Uncle. Dear Garth, I've been shot at by the dead. What should I do? I suppose I should be grateful I have someone actually on my side. I do have one question for you though_. He dismissed my sarcasm then looked genuinely interested when I divulged actual concern. _This Theresa. Do you trust her? _

**I do...and I don't. She is a being of old. Very wise, and with that Spire, very powerful. I have no doubt her intentions are for the overall peace and prosperity of Albion and it's surrounding nations. However. Old beings are also very power hungry. I'm sure you'll know this yourself from your own world. If she can gain power out of a certain future I'm certain the Seer will push for that outcome. Any more questions? I believe the sun is rising. **

_Can she hear this conversation?_

**I wouldn't be the Hero of Will if she could**. He gave me a small yet reassuring smirk. Light poured from behind him, bent around his body and filled my eyesight. I covered my eyes with my arms and then my world went black once more.

* * *

><p>I actually wrote an action sequence... I'm quite proud of it. But no doubt I'll change it later like I do with everything else. I've also introduced Garth. Somehow despite Reaver's homicidal tendencies I can't quite see him finishing off the Hero of Will.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Battered, bruised and entirely pissed. I woke up with enough pain to be dubbed the hangover from hell if I'd been drinking. I probably should have been grateful I was alive. But instead I was raging and if Simmons wasn't dead. I was gonna kill him. I allowed my vision to clear before thinking about moving, I pulled one hand in front of me and realised the other one was attached to something. Please don't let it be a Hollow Man, but my idiotic brain clicked whatever it was was too warm for it to be hollow anything. I threw my head round to see a hand, attached to that was an arm and that, Louise. Well, that was a way to wake up. Finding the girl who'd been wanting to beat you with a stick holding your hand.

"If your done gawking, Captain, maybe you would kindly get up and move her?" I recognised the Princess's voice.

I leapt to my feet, a little too quickly I might add, and addressed her. She look worn. Her hair was all out place, she'd been shot, but it was only a nick. The same couldn't be said for the sword wound on her shoulder. She had countless other cuts and was leaning on her left leg more than the right. Her dog was whining and looking a little sorry for himself too.

"My pleasure. What happened to you?" She raised her hand, and simply motioned it to the pile of dust and two Cutlasses not ten feet away from us. She swayed slightly, her knees gave way and I rushed forward, just catching her before she fell. Not as light as you think. "Watch yer step." I pulled her to her feet and she backed away quickly.

"Thank you, but we really should move her and dress her wounds before she wakes." She motioned to Louise and my respect for her heightened that little more. A true leader, taking care of others even if their problems are worse.

"Yeah, your right. I don't fancy an additional lump on the back of my head." I knelt down and some how managed to pick her. Another one that was a lot heavier than they appeared. The Princess offered a hand, but on principle I refused.

"Ah, Ben, your alive, good man." I heard Swifty call, I motioned at him before my mind wandered to a replay. Oh, Jammy, you chuffing idiot. I put Louise down on one of the blankets and ushered one of the lads to patch her up. He was particularly good at that. He asked me If I wanted mending first, and I said I'd manage.

I sat myself down and rubbed my head, trying to massage the pain out. It wasn't working, where was that pint Swifty promised? I felt someone sit down beside me on either side. One was rather hairy.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Queried the Princess.

"I'm living aren't I?" I replied, still kneading my temple, trying not to focus on everything that ached.

She sighed. "Living and being alright aren't the same thing, Captain."

"They can be if the situation is bad enough." I heard the dog pine and nuzzle my leg. "Don't you start worrying about me too, you daft bugger." I ruffled his head.

She sighed again, and this time it was deeper. "I suppose your right. I didn't realise how things would be out here. I'm still so naïve. Good men have perished in the name of what?"

I looked her way, her features were anguished, like she was battling with herself. "Whoa, don't go get all solemn on me now. We're alive and that's good enough for now. But you have to make it better than good enough."

"I know." She squeezed my hand, and then stood up.

"Ben, good to see your still breathing." Walter loomed over me, his face was all cut up, but he was grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah you too. You didn't do to badly for an old man." Knowing it would strike a nerve.

He reprimanded me for a second before retorting. "You didn't either, for a buffoon." He had something in his hand, a tankard and handed it to me. "Sup up boy, you've deserved it."

I drunk the mead very quickly, it was possibly the single best thing that had happened to me all night, apart from surviving.

"Well then I suppose it's time we got going."

"Going?"

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, Ben."

I rose to my feet, leaving the tankard behind and followed Ben and the Princess to the gates where the Major was waiting.

"That was just like old times, Walter, just like old times." He was looking solaced, like he'd finally achieved something in this hell hole.

Walter met him with a small smile. "So, what do you say? Will you join us?" He looked from Swifty, to me, to the princess and back again. "With your help we could put a stop to Logan's madness, bring back the _real_ Albion army." My stomach somersaulted as I took my place beside Swifty. Knowing this question would come to eventually. I searched the for the Princess, trying to catch her gaze but her attentions were merely focused on Walters words.

Swifty tore his gaze for a moment, clenching his fist around the handle of the cutlass. "I swore to serve my King." He began, his lip curling. "We all did." He looked at me as if knowing my thoughts. "But. This isn't the way it was meant to be. The old guard has been shoved aside and these new Soldiers;" He almost spat the word, like it was venom. " they don't care about this land or it's people."

"Yeah." I grimaced. "And I bet they get paid more." feeling more than a little resentment towards them.

Swifty let out a sigh, ignoring me yet again and focused upon the Princess. "Walter, has absolute faith in you and after seeing you in action, so do I." He raised a hand to his heart and readdressed her. "All I ask, is that you make a Soldiers oath. Let the Army protects it's people instead of oppressing them. Bring honour back to this old uniform."

I had to admit, Swifty's speech tugged on a heart string. Or it could have just been a jolt of pain running the length of me. "And don't forget the pay rise." I motioned to her. Jabbing my finger in her direction as if to make a point.

"Shut up, Ben." They all said.

The Princess walked confidently towards Swifty despite the limp she was sporting and the obvious pain she was in. She extended her own hand and took the Major's. Shaking it she spoke up. "I promise."

My eyes must have gone on the blinker for the moment because when I opened them again she was stood by Walter's side looking all together more radiant, and energetic than seconds before. Bloody Heroes.

"We'll be going then." Walter declared, hoisting his cutlass into place. "We are headed off to Bowerstone to meet with the Resistance. Gather you men, provisions and meet us there. Take your time Swfity and hopefully by the time you get there we will have the Rebels convinced to join our cause."

Swifty nodded. But all I heard was us leaving this fort, and if it weren't for the fact I was in a great deal of agony and under the influence I would have jumped for joy.

"Be careful, Walter. You thought these Hollow Men were bad, nothing compares to her. She's become increasingly bitter due to Logan's recent actions. Especially his business partners. Won't be as easy as myself and my men to convince."

Walter laughed at his warning, and the Princess's concerned faced. "Worry yourself not old friend, she'll be brought round. I have much confidence in the Princess." Well that was good, because it didn't look like she had much in herself.

We said our momentary farewell's and the Revolution was off through the gates.

"Well, this has been the most eventful time. Come along Ben lets get rested before we set off. We'll catch up with the supplies before they reach the fort." I nodded at him.

"We're actually doing this?" I questioned and his hand clasped around my shoulder.

"Ben, my Lad, we are actually doing this. Now, let's wrangle everyone up and bury the dead before resting for a while. We set of in 8 hours and catch up with supplies. Understood?"

"Sir." His hand removed itself and he walked away from me.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're doing what?"

"Walking. To Bowerstone."

"And how far away is Bowerstone."

"3 days, give or take."

"3 days? 3 freaking days?"

"How else do you expect to get there."

"Uh-Uhm, I don't know." Couldn't exactly mention cars now, could I?

But walking for 3 days? The most I'd walked was hours. Not days. Plus I was in absolute pain. Agony. I hadn't felt anything quite like it. I'd woken dazed, my talk with Garth had knocked me a little dizzy. I'd spent the rest of my time lying around trying to pull around my aching body. It hadn't worked. Everyone else had worked through the pain and respectfully buried the dead. Now they were putting as much stock as they could carry into large shoulder packs and a top a cart.

"Don't worry about it. We'll rest plenty and take our time. Everyone else is feeling it too." The Captain motioned around the rest of the men who looked like a walking Halloween party. "How's your arm?"

"Ready to fall off. You?"

"Complaining miserably. C'mon. Swifty wants us to catch up to the guys returning from Mourning wood before sun down."

He outstretched his hand and brought me unsteadily to my feet. I swayed my entire body rejecting the feeling to move. He led me by the arm and brought me to the forefront of the Brigade where I was handed a hefty stick and a pack. The pack tightened around my injured arm and heightened the pain. I winced, but tried my best not complain.

"Now, stick here, keep a steady pace and you'll be alright." He assured before taking his place beside Swifty.

There was about 60 men left and me. The Brigade leader addressed us all and we listened. "After last night one thing is eternally clear. Our King cares not for us. However, our Princess does. We need a revolution and she can bring it to us. I know your doubt's we are tied to the Crown but the Crown is in tumult and in order for this glorious nation to survive we need to rid ourselves of it's rotten core. I, unlike your King am not forcing you to commit. However, I feel, as Soldiers, it is your duty to protect it's people. Now, if you feel for whatever reason you can't follow me. You may leave this fort, this Brigade and this Country." He paused.

Some of the men shuffled, an inner conflict between surviving and serving. But none moved from their spot.

"Excellent, I'm pleased to see my Brigade is loyal to me. Now then, next port of call. Bowerstone. Everyone move out."

We walked until midday, when the unusual heat of the sun became unbearable for all. When someone announced that we were to stop I just flopped to the floor, not even having the energy to do it gently. My legs burned from the sheer amount of walking. I took off my borrowed shoes which were now covered a skin of red.

"Bollucks." I sighed looking at the blisters and the trails of blood that fell over my feet.

"You should bandage it up, we'll be doing lots more walking today and we can't have you lagging behind any more." I looked up from my pitiful toes to see Thomas, he was the patched up my arm and my hand. He was an exceptionally handsome guy, despite the cuts, bruises and grime. But he had a stoic personality, from I'd gathered from the couple of minutes I spoken to him.

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll get you something to eat too before these vultures eat it all."

"Uh thanks."

I hadn't realised how hungry I'd been until he mentioned food. Also how parched my mouth was. Thomas left his hat beside me, a sign he intended to come back. Every one around me was now more or less doing the same thing. Dropping down from exhaustion. They were all in pockets, talking to one another or simply just taking the time to rest. The patch we'd picked was in old trenches before they'd been forced to retreat back to the fort. It was the only dry ground as far as I could see. Slightly raised above the swamps water table but the pungent, damp smell clung to my nostrils. It was intensified by the heat which was neither pleasant or welcome.

I pulled my shirt away from my clammy skin. It was caked in dried blood, my dried blood. My shoes, and breeches in differing states of dirtiness and don't even get me started on the state of my hair, my oily skin and most likely body odour. Was this was Albion was going to be? Slumming it in dirty clothes, constantly bloodied and fearing for my life? Admittedly it was an almost refreshing approach from the ultra-hygienic, molly coddled life I had at home. My problems from there seemed entirely insignificant right now. My main worries here was how I was going to die. Probably an infection knowing my luck. Not even a heroes death, just: Here lies Louise, fought bravely against all but influenza.

Within moments Thomas had returned and leered over me. In one hand he had bandages and some form of plant and the other a piece of bread coated in something and a tankard. His stunning eyes focused on me.

"Take this. I'll sort out the bandages, you'll only cock it up." He handed me the tankard and bread. I took a greedy bite, preserve, wow. Distracted by my meal I forgot about Thomas. I jumped out of my skin when he grabbed my ankle.

"What are you bloody doing? Sit still I'm not a bloody Will User." His features scowled but he still looked like a model.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like.."

"People touching your feet? It's not a walk in the park for me either." He snapped but then sighed as his grip around me tightened in case I bolted again. "But there is worse out there. Have you seen Finn's? They are disgusting." His lip curled in disgust as he rubbed the strange plant into the blisters. I looked at it intrigued as it turned the searing pain in to a cool relief. "It's called the God Vine, don't ask me about it though. I'm no Alchemist. My local one back Bloodstone just told me what it was and what it looked like. Been collecting it ever since. Lasts for ages."

"It definitely beats a paracetamol." I commented looking at the twisty plant. Taking another mouthful of stale bread and preserve.

Thomas looked up from my toes to my eyes. As if just remembering I wasn't from around here.

"Oh it's a painkiller from where I'm from." He just shook his head in a don't know, don't care kind of way.

"Should last until we settle down for the night." He told me in a very Doctor-like way. "When we do, come find me again and I'll sort it out." He finished tightly bandaging my feet up in a way that astounded me. He was certainly good at this.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, at all. No, really don't." He picked up his hat and stuck it back on his blonde head. "Keep an eye on that burn too. The skin around it hadn't cooled when I checked this morning, if you don't it could get infected." Thomas pulled out my right hand and in a very clinical way rubbed over the Guild Seal which had now settled to a bright red colour. He pulled another face and got to his feet. We were on the move again.

Another hour later we had caught up with the Supplies and the rest of the men. Ten in total. They were outright surprised, joyful and suspicious at why their Brigade, or what was left was meeting them half way. But despite their concerns they stuck by their Commanding officer and turned everything around.

"Worry not." Major Swift assured them. "I'll explain everything when we camp for the night."

When we eventually settled down for the night I was on the verge of collapsing, but thankfully so was every one else. That made me feel less left out. But the other men from the Brigade were still wary. They'd had 2 epic days of bonding time that they didn't happen to be involved in.

If the tension among them and me wasn't enough, the "glade" we'd used as camp was terrifying. It was like stepping into a horror. Twisted tree roots, glowing eyes, a ground mist and a menagerie of noises enough to make you steep into madness.

They had somehow created a bonfire in the centre, without my help. One of the Supply guys as I'd called them, was a cook before he'd joined the Royal guard so my lack of culinary skills wasn't needed. I enjoyed a broth with almost fresh vegetables. No meat, the villagers were all vegetarians which was novel. After a while I noticed my distance from them all again. I decided against sitting next to Ben, still embarrassed that I'd held his hand and not wanting to seem clingy to the men in charge. But with out Jammy, I felt cut out. Another reminder of how wrong Theresa was.

I stood up, needing my space. Handing the chipped bowl thankfully back to the Cook. I made my excuses and left the safety of the bonfire. I kneaded the knick on my arm, the pain returning but not wanting to bother Thomas. He was actually smiling. The light slowly disappeared, over ran by the overpowering darkness of the swamp. I felt my way a little out of the edge of camp and stupidly out of view of those guarding it. I sat on the peak of one of the trench walls. My legs dangling over the wooden frame.

"What am I doing here." I sighed, talking to myself as every sane person does. I yawned, feeling tired and wanting to sleep, despite the location and company. A few minutes silence and inability to think, I'd had enough. I went to pull my legs back onto the solid patch I was sat on but my breeches had snagged. A knot pulled in my stomach like when you get yourself caught on a door with a trail of people waiting impatiently behind you. I tried again, but what ever reason it only seemed to get it stuck further.

"For fuck's sake." I was becoming annoyed. I leant over the edge, ready to just rip the breeches if needs be. But what I saw made me want to tear of my own leg.

I screamed, it was shrill, and unlike me but was waiting at the bottom of the trench was more gruesome than Hollow men. Blood stained teeth. Leathery rough hides. Wide and abnormal eyes with tiny iris's. Clothing that look like macabre children's outfits. A set of stubby fingers were latched onto my leg. Now that my attention was full more and more pairs grabbed on, digging into my skin getting a lock on. They yanked, and chuckled sounding somewhere between a child and a demon. Panicky I took my other leg and swung it wildly in an attempt to reclaim what was mine. But a second, third and fourth pair of hands gabbed onto the other leg. I was still screaming as I lurched forward, frantically my hands reaching for anything to stabilise me.

It wasn't working, what ever these things were, they were strong and there was more than what was holding onto me if I decided to get the wild idea of defending myself.

"Garth, help." I whispered. Nothing.

"Garth...Garth...GARTH" Still nothing.

Yank. Laughter. Rustle.

"BEN?" I screamed. "SOMEBODY!"

I was yanked into the trench, the monsters cackling in a giddy victory, their mouths salivating while my own dried up. My right hand burned intensely. But I was too scared to even move. The monsters formed a intimidating semi circle around me, I was at their eye level and I could tell what they wanted without even guessing. The gabbled amongst each other as to who would finish me off and have the first bite.

My hand went to my pounding chest as I couldn't find the will to scream for help any more. C'mon, set on fire you little bastards. Set on fire. Set on fire. Freeze...Freeze..Freeze. But nothing happened and my hand whirred, it was almost like it was shouting.

They inched forward, my senses going wild. I'm going to be eaten. Fuck dying of flu, I'm going to get eaten by trolls. I don't want to get eaten.

"No." I whimpered.

They understood my plea and each one of them grinned.

"No! Don't!" I was pathetic and trembling like a newborn kitten trying to retreat up the trench but it was too step.

"No!" I threw my arms in front of my face simply as reflex. I heard cries and screams coming from the trolls. I looked up and saw them scattered in every direction. Whimpering, weapons bent, smashed and ever wrapped around their necks. Did I do that?

"Are you going to sit there all night?" A male voice.

The swamp squelched underfoot. He stopped right in front of me. Taller than myself. Long dark hair that was tied back, and tired brown eyes. He must have only been a couple of years older than myself. He was also carrying the largest mallet/hammer I'd ever seen in my life. I jumped to my feet, my right hand retracting to my chest.

"Give me a look." He demanded, I furrowed my eye brows at him. What? "At your right hand."

Cautiously I turned my palm towards him, but not edging any closer in case he decided he was going to cut it of as compensation or something.

"Ah, so it was you. I was wondering. Didn't want to step if you were going to blow them up or something. But you didn't anyway. Huh. Scared of a few Hobbes are we?"

"Excuse me, hate to stop mindless rambling, but who the hell are you?" What an idiot.

"Oh sorry, yeah. I'm Johnathan Wilko's, but friends call me Jack. I'm the Hero of Strength." He turned his cheek to me, and stood in a small slither of light so that I could see clearly. In the immortal words of Ronald Weasley. Bloody Hell.

* * *

><p>I've introduced another character! Oh my! Here's Jack. Hero of strength. You'll learn more about him in chapters to come. But it just makes you wonder, who is the Sharpshooter of the gang?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Two days it had taken for us to get through to Bowerstone. Two damp, smelly, dank and downright awful days. Muggy swamps of the fort and of Mourningwood itself. The only relief we had was getting supplies from the small village situated there and that precious hour I spent at the cottage in Brightwall with Elliot. Then it was off again wandering through a sewer gate so big I could have cried. Walter, ever the Soldier was determined to tell me. "It's not that bad, seen worse." I hadn't. The whole situation was dyer. But his words as we emerged from the darkness of the City's underbelly held no hope in my heart.

"We've descended into the chasms of of the Netherworld, started death in the face, and waded through things so foul I'd rather not think about them." He paused as we exited the final passage of the sewer. "But this." Walter shook his head. "Is where it gets really ugly and somewhere beneath it all is the people Logan has left behind"

I stepped out, hoping to find light but my eyes adjusted easily to murky and depressing scene. Here I was, the place I'd looked at from the Palace Gardens many a thoughtful day. I pondered how bad life could really be for the people down here for them to rebel against my brother. This first forming images weren't even the worst of it.

We stepped out into the Marina a heavy fog hung in the air, and somehow I figured that this was a usual occurrence and not just a morning mist. Beggars, the blind, the sick and the hungered clung to crevasses of the side of the pavements.

"Please Ma'am, just a few coins. I have a family to feed." The woman's hand were outstretched, her dirty hollowed face fixated on mine. Eyes glazed over. I stopped and looked at her. My heart strings snapped. This is what my brother had done to his people.

"I'm sorry." I began giving her the small amount of my money in pouch. "I don't have much." Her shaking hands clasped around mine.

"Thank you stranger." Her voice quavered as much as her body shook.

A strong hand fell on my shoulder, pulling me away. "You can see for yourself what life outside of the Castle is like, Maria." Walter began to walk again, Lapis at his heels, pining. "Poverty, hunger, disease, wouldn't you want to rebel against it all?"

I hung my head in shame, everyone around me looked on the verge of death. Over worked, under feed, no one seemed to care for them.

"You'll see no children around here either." Walter continued as we moved over a bridge. "Most are forced to work, or forced to beg." My stomach knotted. It seemed the further we walked into the City the more my Brother's insanity came into play.

"Walter I-" He looked at me, also hearing the large disturbance against the lulls of the Marina. "We should see what's going on over there."

All three of us raced to the source of the noise, we stopped just before an archway donning those decorative R's I'd seen so much of in my time at the Palace, _ Reaver..._

An angry crowd formed around one man upon a raised stand he looked as shabby as the rest but much more fuelled and angered.

"Reaver is exploiting us!" He called. "We deserve fair pay. We demand better working conditions! We are workers, not slaves!" These few words were assertive and based on fair ground. Knowing Reaver they were just very well paid slaves in his eyes.

Something caught my eye. A flash of white, something I'd not yet seen in Bowerstone. Reaver. I took a step back and hid behind the gate with Walter but still kept my eye on the situation. The man protesting had not seen Reaver, everyone else had and I could see the fear on their faces.

"Reaver treats us like animals!" Continued the protester calling in the crowd to back him up. They nodded but were now less sure of their actions.

Clink went his cane against the balcony bar.

The man swept his arm around the crowd. "We're not going to take it any more." He growled.

Clink, Reaver looked positively amused. I tensed, but Walter held me back.

"There is only one thing for it." The man's face darkened. "We have to stand up to Reaver!" Then he fell. Just like that. The sound of the Industrialists Pistol and it's torturing accuracy made myself and everyone around me flinch.

He had all of their attentions now. "Lying down is so much easier than standing up." He purred and leant against the rails. "My dear friends, in order to raise morale I'm offering prizes to the most deserving workers! The rules that will govern what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit award are these: Firstly, any worker that so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot." Bang and the wail of agony. The faces in the crowd twisted into that of complete horror " Secondly, any worker that takes more than a three second break will be shot." The man was shot again. His body shook in a wave of intense pain and he fell backwards against his platform. "Thirdly, any worker who breaks any rules that I have yet to formulate, well, you guessed, will be shot." His almost bored face turned into a malicious sneer as he shot the man for the fourth time. Reaver then shook his pistol around in a careless gesture. "Now back to work, as you know I am a generous man and I'm likely to start handing out prizes right away. So go on. Shoo!"

The crowds broke up quickly, and left the man on his pedestal bleeding to death. I stepped out at the wrong moment to aid the man before Walter could wrangle me back. I saw Reaver's eyes glower directly upon me. My entire body froze that calculating look holding me in place. He gave me a wink before turning his back to me and leaving the balcony.

I turned to see Walter shaking his head. "He saw me Walter. Reaver saw me."

"You silly girl. We'd best hope it's in his interests not to alert Logan. Now lets move on, the Guards will take care of that man. One way or another anyway." I was ushered away repenting my silly mistake. No doubt Reaver would use my appearance in his sight against him. "Now come on. It's time you met the Bowerstone Resistance."

A half an hour walk later and we emerged at a pub. I turned my gaze to Walter. He shook his head and pointed to the stone steps. He led Lapis and I down and stopped outside of a door.

"This should be the place." He announced. "Some where beyond this door is the base of the Bowerstone Resistance.

"The Sewers again, Walter?" I groaned remembering the smell.

"I love it as much as you do, Maria. Come along." He heaved the door open and we entered the Sewers.

The stench was even worse than the connecting sewers between Bowerstone and Mourningwood. It was putrid and warm. Someone or someone's were definitely living here. You could feel it. Walter groaned in disgust behind me, standing in something unmentionable and indescribable.

"A little light wouldn't go amiss." He pointed out. I sighed and used my gauntlet to concentrate a small ball of flames to light up the passage we were in. Walter, I and Lapis continued on cautiously. We came across a wider opening and what seemed to be a room. It was even paved with slapdash slabs of stone. "Hello, hello?" Called out Walter. "Maybe we've gotten the wrong place?" He noted with a hint of sarcasm. He could tell as much as I that something was up here. "Let's uh- get out?"

"DON'T MOVE!" Commanded a voice that wasn't our own. The shock forced me to loose my concentration on the fireball and it went out. Instead, ignoring the command I reached for my Mother's sword, difficult to get under all of the Dweller fur. I unsheathed in the direction of voice but as I did the clinking of swords and clacking of pistols and rifles surrounded us.

Walter raised his hands in defeat. "We won't move if you don't shoot, deal?" He offered to them.

"You'd better tell your friend that." Snapped the man pointing his pistol in my direction.

"It's alright." Walter hissed at me. "Just, just do as he says."

Still I remained in place. If they were opportunists then they wouldn't play as fair as we would.

"Just who are you anyway?" Questioned the man with the pistol.

"I'm Walter Beck." He pointed at me. "And this is. Well, it really doesn't matter who this is. We're here to speak with Page."

A nasal voice emerged from somewhere else in the room. "I say we shoot them." My muscles clenched and my fingers tightened around my blade, my gauntlets digging into my skin.

"Now hold on a minute!" Boomed Walter, hand on his heart. "We are on your side! Just hear us out."

The man with pistol snarled and cocked the weapon in Walters direction. I stood in between them without a thought despite the fact he could pull the trigger faster than my own reflexes.

"Wait!" Walter directed at both of us, trying to calm us down. It wasn't working. I wouldn't let this man harm a hair on Walter's head.

"Put your weapons down." Another voice came from behind Pistol man. A dark skinned woman strode from behind a tower of boxes. She had a striking face that seemed set in a frown an outlandish outfit with an assortment of weaponry on holsters tied around her curvy body. "I thought I gave the orders out here, Kidd."

The man averted her gaze, scratching his head with the pistol." Sorry Page, can never be too careful."

"Walter." A small smile sat on her face as she opened up her arms. "I'm glad your alright."

Walter sighed and stepped towards her. "I'm glad you came in when you did."

The smile widened "I wasn't exactly expecting you. Let's talk somewhere a bit more private." She directed a glance at her men. All of which shied away. She led us into a smaller room where many makeshift bedrooms where sat and many people sat upon them. Clothes lines were hung everywhere. Small fires, blankets, broken pots pan, ornaments. They reminded me of the beggars in the street. Except these people were sought after by the crown.

"I had this whole plan you see, well I, we left the castle earlier than I thought." Walter told Page with a hint of embarrassment as she led us further into the resistance base away from the people.

"It's a pity, your messages were always useful." She responded in a very melancholy manner.

Walter grinned. "But I can offer you something better."

We were led through a second door which opened up to a TARDIS like room. It was large and circular with four doors in each corner leading off to different parts of the Sewers. The room itself seemed to served as a war room like at the castle, just a less well constructed version. Boxes were strung across the room along with random trinkets and pieces of furniture. The one thing that took my fancy was the large circular table with the map of Albion printed on it. It was much like the one in the Sanctuary bar the fact it was two dimensional and stationary.

"Page I'd like you to meet-"

"I know who she is." She directed a sideways glance at me as she interrupted Walters great reveal. Page pointed at Walter. "I thought you'd know better than to bring the Princess here."

Walter sighed. "Not just the Princess, she's a Hero."

Page folded her arms impatiently. "Great, give her a medal." Well that was unneeded sarcasm. I jumped back slightly avoiding the Resistance Leader's gaze.

Walter shook his hand. "No I mean she's a _Hero_, like her Mum."

This piqued the Rebel's interest, she finally acknowledged me. "Really?" Her momentary change in character surprised me. But before I replied she continued on. "No. This doesn't change anything. Your Brother is the reason we are underground." Didn't I know it. "He's the reason we fight." Her face snarled. "How do we know she's any better." Back to ignoring my existence. But I held my tongue now was not the time to be arguing the difference between myself and my Brother.

"Let her prove herself!" Protested Walter in my defence.

"It's not just me she needs to convince. The people of this city need someone who they can believe in."

Finally I piped up. "I can be that someone. Just direct me where to go. That is all I ask"

Page sighed. "You can go anywhere in this city and people will need help. Come back to me when you've convinced them. For now I have work to do." Her boots slapped against the floor and her heavy presence concluded with the opening and shutting of the door.

I let out a deep sigh and looked at Walter. "It seems as though I have a lot of work here Walter. Keep and eye on Lapis for me while I'm gone. I'll be back before nightfall."

"Be careful Maria. I'd best catch up with Page. I forget to tell her about Swifty. C'mon boy you can keep me company for the day." Walter left in Page's stead and Maria marched her way out of the Resistances hideout to aid the people of Bowerstone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Louise! Are you okay. We heard-Who the bloody hell is that?" I'd heard her screams and assumed Hobbes. We'd got to her as quickly as possible but when the cries died down feared the worst, for the Hobbes at least. I was half right.

"Captain Finn, everyone meet Jack, another hero. How lucky are you? Listen mate, could you put me down?"

"Hero?" Thomas was ever the sceptic. But this guy turned his cheek to us and there is was. The guild seal. Everyone else was a bit gob smacked. Two hero's in our presence and one of them actually looked like a Hero.

"Guess we'd best invite you back for saving our fair maiden." I suggested to the guy.

"Thanks very much, Captain Finn. My weapons are yours to keep hold off if it reassures you. I also have a couple of coney's if your running low on stocks."

Coney's? I hadn't had proper meat in months. I think I might have to marry this man. I motioned for everyone else to grab his stuff. Of which the had great trouble with. He had two huge hammers that looked like they either should be hollow or shouldn't belong to him. Hero of Strength? He didn't look like it. He was kind of scrawny and on the lanky side. The kind of guy you see at the Chicken Races that actually works the numbers out instead of wasting their hard earned cash like the rest of us.

We began walking back to the camp site. Thomas has the coney's and bundle and everyone else carried the two hammers between them.

"Couldn't help but notice how you aren't letting our dear Louise use her own legs. Couldn't be a reason for that could there, mate?" I queried to our other Hero.

He smiled at me. "Hobbe poison. She can't move her legs. You'll see the marks once we get into better light."

Which made me wonder, how come he managed to ward off Hobbes but not before they'd begun their attack.

"Or so Jack, here says." Complained Louise. "I feel fine, just a little grossed out. Seriously. I can walk. Could you just put me down?"

We came to a stand still and the man complied. We all knew what was coming next. Thomas sighed, as if it were a greater inconvenience to him. Jack put her down on her feet and took at step back. Louise managed to put one foot forward before collapsing to the squishy floor. She gasped and pouted in embarrassment.

I attempted to hold back a laugh it didn't work.

"I swear, If I could kick you. I would." She looked at me from the floor as she tried to use her arms to bring herself to her feet but her arms weren't strong enough to do so.

"If you could I wouldn't be laughing. Besides that's not what I remember from this morning You have very soft hands by the way." This earned a little snigger from behind me. Even a slightly meek smile from the Hero.

Jack knelt down the floor and looked at her. "Could I pick you up now? I'm sure these fine gentlemen are eager to get back to warmth of a fire. Yourself included."

"Whatever." She mumbled. He slipped an arm around her back supporting it, another in the crook of her knees and just stood up like he was picking up a bowl or something as equally light. There was no signs of strain anywhere, which was a bit of an oddity given his and her build. It was entirely humorous to see her have to wrap her around his neck even in this light I could tell her face was a deep red.

The journey back to the camp took a little longer because of the extra luggage but boy was it a welcome sight.

"Have you found our Guest Ben?" Questioned the Major.

"Safe and sound thanks to our new Guest of honour, Swifty." A few people were already conversing.

"Another Hero? By Jove Lad, come. Sit." Major Swift motioned towards Jack and the man stepped forward Louise still in arms. Those deep purple marks clearly visible on her skin. Swifty shook his head. "Hobbes?" Jack confirmed it with a nod. "Those wretched things are getting cleverer by the day. Where did they figure out to use magic for this kind of ploy. Are you okay my Dear Girl?"

"Perfectly, Major." She squeaked.

Everyone around me now had a new trove of gossip to discus. I suppose it was better than Smith's outlandish stories about the time he fought of forty Balverines with his bare hands as a novice.

"Excuse me Major Swift. But do you think I could take our Hero of Will to mend her before she is stuck listening to you and Hammer head here?" Oh Thomas.

Major Swift nodded to me and I sighed. She would end up putting my back out. Jack handed her over to me. I swear she magically put weight just irk me. Once we were out of the way everyone crowded the Major and the Hero, a new person was like all of our birthdays come at once. Especially since this one didn't fall through the sky or force us to commit treason.

"Over here Finn." Instructed Thomas who was standing by one of the tents we'd managed to salvage.

"Would it kill you to use my title, Barrows?" I grunted walking towards him.

He shrugged."Probably."

"Excuse me Captain. I might not be able to feel your hands, but you grab me once more. I'm going to set you on fire." I looked and grinned in apology. "Plus your hurting my shoulder."

"You're being really curt. Jealous of the new arrival are we? Or do you just feel bitter because he's not the one ferrying you about. I know your type now." She tutted ignoring me, but her face flushed. "So you do like him."

"Finn, would you please leave her alone, she had a bad enough temperature without your wild accusations." Thomas ushered me in. His Alchemy potions and lotions still laid out from before. "Put her down here, and as unfortunate as it is. I need you to stay and help me. Oh how I hate saying that."

"I love you too sweetheart. What do you need me to do?" I asked lowering Louise and then taking off my rifle.

"You like dealing with tight things. I need you to redress the knife wound while her body is paralysed and I'll deal these stupid Hobbe marks before they scar." He handed me a roll of bandages and a small potion bottle containing a yellow liquid. "Don't forget to clean up, I know how much you like to leave things in a mess."

"Listen if your talking about the girl in Bloodstone. It was an honest mistake." I held up my hands.

His lethal gaze met me. His cheeks tinged a slight pink. "She was my cousin you moron."

"Legal in the eyes of his Majesty's law. Thomas. You should have gone for it too."

An awkward cough filled the tent. Not for me just everyone else. I shrugged and began to removed the arm of Louise's shirt. When she didn't protest in anyway I worried. She'd fallen asleep or unconscious. She was under a lot strain. A Hobbe ambush was enough to make anyone dizzy especially with their ugly mugs.

"Hey, Finn." Called Thomas not breaking from his work. "What do you think of that guy. Do you think he's really a Hero?"

"He looks a little, unorthodox. But to be perfectly honest, everything that has happened to us recently hasn't been classed as normal. Besides did you see the way the guys struggled with his weapons? Taylor was big into weights. He's a hefty guy and even he struggled with someone else's help. He's been carrying it on his back like we do with our rifles and swords. Plus the way he carried Louise, like she was a light a feather. Which let me tell you. She isn't. Just don't let her hear. Why?"

He looked up at his superior officer grinned. "Just wanted your professional opinion on it. You know with you being the Hero Historian around here. I was thinking. Do you think the Major will ask him to join us? The revolution."

"We haven't asked her yet." I pointed at Louise. "We've just kinda dragged her because there has been no choice." I shrugged. "I guess the more fire power the better. But It's their choice. Especially now we are ever more outnumbered." I'd finally tightened up the bandage and pulled the shirt back over her.

"I'm assuming your going to listen to his stories?"

I nodded. "You just call if you need me."

He coughed. "Somehow I don't think so Finn. You go enjoy your bedtime stories. You never know he might tuck you in and kiss you goodnight."

Thomas threw something that just coursed past my head as I left the tent and went to listen to what the Hero of Strength had to say

Garth had visited me again in my sleep the previous night. He had called me into my sub conscious before I'd had the chance to scold the Captain for his downright lewd story. But it did give me the chance to berate him for not helping me when the Hobbes attacked.

I wasn't needed, he said, through you I could sense the other Hero quite close by. Bull, I said. He, like the Captain said he could "sense my feelings". Could everyone do it except for myself? Apart from that he told me about healing, and the main principles of magic. He did seem quite excited and downtrodden about Jack at the same time. Did that mean that Hero he knew was gone? Probably not. After all. He was still here. He did mention a little something about the previous Hero of Strength. A monk. Apparently he'd felt quite the connection to her or so he'd put it. Their powers were very closely related both required strength of the Heart. Garth had warned me not to confuse what I felt for the new Hero.

When my eyes had finally opened the pain of my body returned to me. My shoulder, right hand and now legs throbbed in a rhythmic dull ache. Thomas was curled up my feet. Apparently he had give up his only blanket to me. I could sit up, so I removed it and put it over him without him stirring.

A little while later we were on the move through the Swampy region of Mourningwood again with another addition. Jack had decided to stay. For me. How noble of him. I was latched onto his back as my legs were still as useful as a chocolate fire-guard.

"So where are you from?" He asked not to long into the walk to break the silence.

"A galaxy far far away." I responded my head resting on his shoulder.

A saw a flash of a very bright smile and an eye look in my direction. "Was that a Star Trek reference?"

My heart pounded. Listening to him, I thought his accent sound vaguely familiar. I had so many questions to ask.

"I didn't realise the North East was that far away." He continued.

"You're from the same planet. Oh god that's a relief. How long have you been here? Where are you from?" It was the most talkative and least sarcastic I'd been all morning.

"Calm down" He laughed, hoisting me back up his back. "I'm from Ireland. Northern. Well I was born there at least. My family moved over to Scotland just before-" Jack paused and cleared his throat in manner that you do to stop yourself from crying. "I've been here in Albion about 18 months. Don't ask me how I got here, I don't know. I've just been laying low and doing what work I can. Gathering information, when I found out about the Princess's abdication and from the Villagers in the Village up ahead about a fireball that fell from the sky. But I've told what I can to the Major already."

I pondered and took in what he said. Nothing really helped me find out how I could get home. Or about Theresa or any other wacky thing that had happened to me since I arrived here. Like why for example was a small town girl like me a magician in another world?

"So why are you staying then?" I asked him.

"Us Earthlings had to stick together." And he left it at that.

"Hey, are you okay carrying me like this? I mean I could get down and walk."

Thomas intervened, jabbing the end of his rifle into my thigh. He then came into view. "Don't even think about it. We are already a day behind the Princess and Walter. If you decide to walk with your dainty position we'll never get there. Besides you've got a choice, him or Finn." I thought about it and looked at the Captain who was at the forefront of the march with the Major and a couple of the others. Who would I rather carry me. Definitely the Hero of Strength. Ben Finn's hobble was not promising for a safe journey to Bowerstone.

"Okay, I get it. I'll be carried around like a sack of potatoes. "

At around midday we reached the quirky village of Mourningwood from which the Soldiers had been getting all of their supplies. A tall man greeted the Major. He was wearing dungarees, a straw hat and daisy. His named was Bradley and he was Village leader.

"Bad times I'm afraid Bradley Old Chap." Explained the Major, clapping a hand around the man's shoulder. The Major led him away and explained the situation. While the villagers weren't exactly rebelling the were passive and tended to help any one in trouble anyway they could. We all restocked as much as we could carry and also as much as we could take without drying out the villagers resources.

While they were deciding upon tactics to enter Bowerstone undetected, I took it upon myself to wander the area now the paralysis was wearing off. For some reason the children of the village had taken to me.

"This way Miss!" They called dragging me, my feet fumbling all over the place in the unstable ground and the mass of pins and needles in my toes.

"Where are we going you little toe rags?" I laughed, the smallest ones hiding behind me.

"Not much further." The promised.

We waded through marshes and came to an embankment. No more than twenty feet beyond that was the strangest looking door I'd even seen in my life. It looked like the face of a sleeping giant with curled hair and beard.

"What is that?" I asked the, curious.

"A Demon Door!" One of the girls replied enthusiastically. The gap between her teeth visible with her wide smile "My mum said it's alive and will open up to a true hero! Sometimes you can even hear him snoring!"

"Can not!" Argued one of smaller more frightened Children

"Can too!" Retorted the older girl her tongue sticking out between the gap in her teeth.

"I do not snore, you insolent child!" We all turned to door, his stone eyes blinked tiredly. "I've not been woken for years. Now which one of you did it?" He demanded his polished voice shushed us in a cowering silence.

All of the children pointed at me, most of them hid behind me.

The doors eyes trailed lazily over to me. "You eh, and what kind of Hero would you be, girl?"

"Will." I said trembling.

The door's mouth creaked into a smile. "Well, Will User. Come back to me when you explored the full ranges of your powers. I would love a good demonstration. If you can perform admirably. Like a true hero. There may be a prize in it for you." And with the stone face groaned and went back to sleep.

I turned around and looked at the children, they looked at me and we all begun to laugh manically.

"Hey! What are you doing up here. We've got to move on, Princess." I saw Ben Finn's head crop up just at the edge of the embankment.

"She's a Princess too." The children whispered to each other.

Back with the Swift Brigade it had been decided if we played it right we could be at Bowerstone by night fall. Which would be best for being inconspicuous. Everyone would go in groups at intervals starting at 10 minutes and onwards so not inform anyone who notices of a pattern. The strongest went first, including Jack, with Major Swift to clear the path. Then in groups of 4 and 5 getting changed in the sewers into civilian clothes and out of the army's uniform. The out of the first group someone would be waiting in the pub to guide the rest of the men, and lady, into the resistance headquarters. It was also decided to leave the cart here and just carry what they physically could. Including myself.

"Alright Men." Declared the Major. "To Bowerstone!"


End file.
